right now
by NatrissaBelladonis
Summary: teresa north isn't your average girl. first, she has two guardians living in her head, second, she got sucked into a world hidden in the back of a wardrobe by a talking lion and third, she's falling in love with her best friend. oops. PeterOC
1. Chapter 1: London Blitz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. I own only the plot and all you do not recognize. If you copy me, I will hunt you down and sue you for every penny you're worth. Glad we understand each other.

**Summary: **The romance between Peter and his best friend. Movie-based.

A/N: These are the ages:

Peter: 15

Susan: 14

Edmund: 13

Lucy: 9

Teresa: 13

I know they're not accurate, but deal with it.

~_**Winter's Black Chill  
**_Chapter One:  
London Blitz

* * *

Teresa's P.O.V

I walked silently along the sidewalk, staring at the hard concrete below my feet. It was getting dark, and I knew I would have to get home before the sun set, or else I'd be in BIG trouble. I glanced up as I neared the Pevensie's house. Peter, one of my best friends, was standing at the window. Upon seeing me, he vanished, opening the door and calling to me.

"Hey, Resa! What are you doing out so late?" He was worried, I could tell, but I just shrugged.

"Just taking a walk, Rey." I called back, using one of the nick-names I had come up with when I was 8.

He strode out to meet me, leaning against the low picket fence that bordered his lawn. "You know you shouldn't be out after dark. What if the soldiers find you?"

I let out a small chuckle. "Peter, my house is right next to yours. I'm pretty sure I'll make it there before dark." I replied, walking away.

Looking back over my shoulder, I preformed our nightly ritual by blowing him a kiss over my shoulder. He reached up a hand and caught it, holding it close to his heart, before blowing me one. I reached up and caught it, bringing it down to my locket and placing it inside.

With a final wave, I turned and trudged up the walkway to my front door. As I shed my coat and shoes, I pondered Peter and mine's relationship. Before, the blowing kisses and talking had always been happy, and light. But lately, Rey seemed to be holding the kisses closer, as if they meant more. He'd also blush every time I smiled at him, stammering and stumbling over his words. He had also begun to act like an adult, believing he had sway over me. Fat chance of that ever happening.

This had been going on ever since he turned 13, which was two years ago. Truth be told, I was absolutely sick of it. Quietly, I headed for my room. It was modest, with light blue paint, a single bed, a dresser, a desk, and a closet. But my window had a perfect view of Peter's house, and so I now sat on my window seat, watching his house and fingering my locket.

I must have dozed off, for when I awoke again, it was dark. For a brief moment, I tried to remember what had woken me. Then I heard the harsh, noisy wail rising out across the night. _The bomb siren._

I leapt to my feet and threw open my door, taking the stairs two at a time and bursting into the kitchen. My mom was no where to be found. I fell to the floor as a bomb shook the ground. Shakily, I stood and began to scour the house for her.

"Mum! MUM!" I hollered, searching every room, only to find the house empty except for me.

"She must have thought I was at Peter's." I mumbled to myself as I headed for the living room.

I had to grab a picture of my brother, Ryan. He was 18, and had gone off to serve in this damn war. I missed him terribly; he was the only male figure in my life, because my dad had died when I was 2. I don't really remember him. Another bomb fell, shattering the front window.

I screamed and threw my hands up to shield my face, wincing as the glass cut into my legs, arms and partly exposed face. Not wanting to be caught in the house if it exploded, I ran through the kitchen and tugged at the door.

It was locked.

"Damn!" I cursed, searching for something to break the lock with.

I could here the rumbling of plane engines, getting louder and louder with every passing minute. Frantically, I grabbed the knife holder and threw all the knives out, leaving a chunk of wood in my hands.

Again and again I pounded it down on the knob, until it broke, letting the door swing open. Relief flooded me, but it was short lived as another bomb fell close by, hurling me to the ground. I yelped in pain as the picture frame shattered, digging glass into my collar bone.

I stumbled to my feet and ran from the house, spotting the German planes high above me. I felt my relief turn to terror as I leapt over the fence separating Peter and mine's yards and pelted towards the bomb shelter.

I ran smack dab into another body and bounced off, landing on my butt in the grass. "Edmund!" I cried with fear, staring up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Rescuing you." He replied, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

We ran together like hell's hounds were on our heels. If the Nazi's could be counted as hounds from Hell, then I think my metaphor is pretty accurate.

Just before the planes reached us, we dove into the shelter. Mrs. Pevensie slammed the door shut behind me, locking it firmly into place. Not a moment later I was peppered with kisses as my mum wept, holding me close.

"I thought you were with Helen." She sobbed; I awkwardly patted her on the back. "I never heard you come in! Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry!"

"Mum, I'm fine, just a little cut up." I reassured her. To Peter I asked, "Can I have the first aid kit?"

He handed me the box as I gave my mother to Helen. Opening the case, I took out disinfectant, tweezers, gauze and tape. Bracing myself, I pulled a shard of glass from my arm, dropping it with a clink into the bowl by my side.

I stared at it in shock. The piece was huge! It was longer than my index finger and wider than my pointer and index put together. Slowly, I pulled the rest of the pieces out of my arms, and started on my legs. By now, blood was running down my arms, and pain flared up whenever I moved.

But I worked in silence, finally finishing with the tiny shards stuck in my upper chest. As I reached out to grab the gauze, a hand stopped me. I glanced up to see Edmund sit down beside me, wetting a clean rag with disinfectant.

Lucy appeared at my other side, grasping my hand in hers. I looked in confusion at her, but realized why when Edmund dabbed the alcohol on my cuts. I hissed and felt Lu squeeze my hand.

I shot a grateful smile in her direction, earning a smile in return. Edmund, Lucy and I had always been close, and even when he had lashed out at Peter and his family, I never stopped believing in him. Eventually Edmund opened up to me and treated me the way he always had.

When I inquired as to why he was snapping at me, his reply didn't surprise me.

_**/Flashback\**_

_I found Edmund up in our willow tree, staring moodily into space. Climbing up to sit beside him, I smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ed? You okay?"_

_He said nothing. "You want to talk about it?" I asked gently._

"_Why?" he sneered. "So you can baby me and treat me like everyone else does? News flash Teresa, you're not my mother!"_

"_I'm not trying to be your mother." I replied calmly. "I just want to help you, as a friend would help a friend, or a sister helps a brother."_

_He looked at me warily for a moment, before sighing. "Everyone treats me like a fragile little boy that can't do anything right." He said after a while. "I try so hard to be good, but they never notice. All Mum ever notices is how Peter is so mature, or how Susan is so grown-up, or how Lu is such a brave girl for being so strong about all this! I'm going through the same bloody thing and she doesn't give a damn about me!" he was shouting by the end, and I rubbed his back soothingly._

"_Ed, I can't say I understand how you feel without lying, but I do understand where you're coming from. I know Pete and Su are getting on your nerves and truthfully their getting on mine too." I was silent for a moment, before continuing._

"_Peter probably feels he needs to fill the role your Dad left when he went to war. Susan is just being Susan: trying to act all mature and old before her age. But what has Lucy done to deserve your anger?"_

_Edmund stared at me. "Nothing I suppose…" _

"_Then why are you taking your anger at your Mother, Peter and Susan out on her? She's your sister, and is you blood relation. Please don't push her away."_

_The brown-haired boy stared at me in shock. "What aren't you telling me to be a good boy and forgive the rest of them?" he asked._

"_They don't understand what they're doing wrong. I'm not a saint, but maybe if you talk to them they'll understand. If you're one thing, your forgiving."_

_Edmund smiled slightly, his bad mood having evaporated. "Thanks Resa." He murmured, and I drew him into a hug._

"_Hey! Edmund, where are you?" I heard Lucy calling, and I let him go._

_Suddenly, he was nervous and scared. "What if she doesn't forgive me?"_

"_Only one way to find out." I replied, leaning back against the trunk, indifferent on the outside._

_Edmund flashed me a timid smile and jumped down. "I'm over here Lu!" he called, jogging towards her._

_I watched as they talked, Edmund scuffing at the grass with his shoes. A grin nearly split my face in half as she hugged him tightly, and as Edmund returned the hug. My job done, I left the tree and headed inside my house._

_**/End Flashback\**_

I hissed again as Ed finished cleaning my left arm and wrapped it in gauze. He switched sides and began the process again. Lu talked to me softly, telling me about her day. I listened attentively, trying to ignore the stinging pain.

When Ed had finished bandaging my right arm, I smiled and hugged him. "I can take it from here." I whispered, and he nodded against my shoulder.

"But my darling, you're injured!" he imitated my mother, and I scowled playfully at him.

"Just you wait until I'm all bandaged up!" I threatened in mock seriousness. "I'll get you!"

Edmund pretended to swoon in fear, falling back onto the bunk. "I'm terrified! Lucy help me!" he cried, grabbing his little sister and setting her before me, on his lap.

"Ed! I'm not you're shield!" giggled Lucy, trying to squirm out of Edmund's grasp.

I burst out laughing, and tried to concentrate as I bound my bare legs. I noticed Peter staring oddly at Edmund; he seemed peeved about something, and I arched an eyebrow as he looked my way. He blushed and hastily broke eye contact.

Puzzled, I finished my wrapping and put everything away. Lucy pulled me over to her and Edmund's bunk, and I lunged at him, tickling Ed fiercely.

He broke out in laughter, trying to squirm away from my hands. Lucy caught him and helped me tickle him; my fingers ghosted over his sensitive spots, causing him to howl with laughter. "I…give!" he choked out. "I give!"

By now, Lucy and I were laughing pretty hard too, and we all collapsed on the bunk, giggling and slowly snuggling together under the covers. After a while, we settled down, sleepy from the night's terrors and the tickle fight.

* * *

"G'night." I whispered drowsily after a while, and received quiet 'good-nights' in return. Silence fell as our little group fell asleep, together in dreams as sweet as honey. Or in my case, as black as terror.

* * *

Peter's P.O.V.

I stood at the window, gazing out at the dusky sky. I hoped reverently that the bomb siren wouldn't go off tonight, because I was really hoping for a good night's sleep. I glanced out the window again to see a familiar figure look up at our window as she walked. Teresa.

My heart began to pound and I rushed to the door, composing myself before I strolled outside. Teresa stood at the end of the walkway, silhouetted against the setting sun. She took my breath away momentarily, but I caught it back.

I had had a huge crush on her since I turned 13. That was when I began to notice things I shouldn't notice about my best friend. The way she bit her lip softly when she was working out a problem, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed…it didn't take me long to realize that I liked her.

"Hey, Resa! What are you doing out so late?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but knowing it had come out worried.

"Just taking a walk, Rey." She called back, and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at my favorite nickname.

5 years ago she had found an old Latin book with that name in it. She had called me it and it just sort of stuck. I never figured out what it meant. But it was better than my other nickname, Blondie. Ugh.

I snapped back to the present and leaned in what I hoped was a casual way against the fence that surrounded my yard. "You know you shouldn't be out after dark. What if the soldiers find you?" I asked, reverting back to Mother-Hen-Peter mode.

She chuckled softly and smiled. I swear my heart skipped a beat. "Peter, my house is right next to yours. I'm pretty sure I'll make it there before dark."

She began to walk away, and turned to perform our nightly ritual. I caught her kiss in my hand and held it over my heart, pressing it in the never-full chamber. Blushing slightly, I blew her a kiss, and watched her fondly put it in her locket, before she waved one last time.

As she vanished inside her house, I remained standing at the gate, lost in thought. But as darkness fell, I retreated inside, still thinking about Teresa.

Several hours later, the bomb siren went off. I paled and cursed loudly. Not again! I heard my mum shouting for me and hastily grabbed a torch, flicking it on as I entered the drawing room.

Mum threw Ed at me. "Peter quickly, the shelter. Now!" she cried as our house shook.

Ed tried to tell me to wait, reaching back for something, but I pulled him along. "Just leave it!" I ordered, tugging him out the door.

We were soon joined by Susan, Lucy and Mum, and we all tore across the lawn. "Run!" I cried, pulling Ed along. The girls filed in, but my brother tore himself from my grasp, running back into the house with a cry of, "Dad!"

"Edmund, no!" my mum screamed, and I swore violently in my head.

"I'll get him!" I cried, dashing after him, and ignoring my mother's pleas to come back.

"Edmund! Come here! GET DOWN" I cried, hearing the whistle of a bomb falling. I tackled him just as a bomb hit, shattering the window and spraying glass all over us.

"Come on you idiot, run!" I yelled, and he grabbed a picture before following me.

A picture?! A bloody picture! He almost got us killed for a picture! I seethed silently as we headed back towards the shelter. I saw Mrs. North, Teresa's mother, staring out towards her house.

I ducked inside, pulling Ed with me. "Where's Teresa?" Mrs. North asked me frantically.

Edmund paled. "Isn't she with you?" he asked.

'No, I thought she was with you and Lucy!" she replied, wringing her hands frantically. "She must still be in the house!"

I made to go after her, but Edmund beat me to it. He gave his picture to Lucy and yanked open the door, disappearing into the night. I stared after him, wondering when he had gotten so….brave.

A few tense minutes later, he returned with a bloody Teresa. They both collapsed in the shelter as Mum bolted and locked the door. Not five seconds later, Mrs. North attacked Teresa, hugging her and peppering her with kisses.

Mrs. North was sobbing and just a general mess. Teresa patted her on the back awkwardly, handing her off to my mom and asking for the First Aid. I handed it to her, and watched her as she began to pull glass form her arms and legs.

Some of the pieces were great bloody chunks, and I quailed at the thought of her being hurt. Knowing she needed help with the disinfectant and such, I moved to assist, but once again, Edmund and Lucy beat me to it.

I was forced to watch, absolutely jealous, as Edmund took care of her, and as Lucy told her stories to make her feel better. Edmund imitated her mother, calling her darling.

I snarled inwardly, glaring peevishly at Edmund. Even though I was pissed that Ed called her darling, Teresa seemed to think nothing of it. She laughed and threatened him mockingly. As she finished wrapping her legs, her eyes caught mine.

For a moment, I was drowning in light green pools. My thoughts wandered for a moment, and I tore my gaze away, blushing. I hadn't realized how hard I had fallen, but I did know I still hadn't hit the ground.

I compared Teresa to her mother, finding that the differences between them were great. Everyone here knew Teresa was adopted. Her mother had never believed in hiding things like that from her child, so she had told her outright.

Resa, on her part, wasn't ashamed to be adopted. Whenever asked, she would always say her birth mother had to give her up because she couldn't support her. To her, Mrs. North was her mother, and nothing else would change that.

Mrs. North had short, light red hair and dark blue eyes. She was slim, but not too much, and seemed quieter than her daughter. Teresa was spirited, with a headstrong nature and a forgiving air. She also had a huge imagination.

Sometimes, I would find her, Ed and Lucy playing make-believe, with Ed and Lu as the King and Queen, and Teresa as the knight. That was another thing about her: she hated being associated as frail, or delicate. That was why she never played Queen, choosing to be the loyal knight that went off into battle.

I watched, lost in memories as they tickled and laughed, messing around. The atmosphere in the shelter lightened at their playful banter. When they eventually settled down and began to drift off to sleep, I lay back on my bunk and tried to cool the jealousy burning in me. I wanted to be as close to Teresa as Edmund was. I mean sure, I was her best friend, but I hadn't really been close to her lately.

I sighed in exhaustion and rolled on my side, watching her as she slept. Her pale face was peaceful; a few wisps of hair fell across her face, and I longed to push them away, but knew I couldn't. I muddled over my problem, and came to a conclusion: I was trying too hard to be the adult, and not spending enough time being the kid.

I vowed to try and do the right thing, even if it meant acting like a dad to them. They were my family, and I would protect them to the death. Especially Resa. As my thoughts turned to her, I let a small smile ghost across my face. One day, I would be able to hold her freely. One day soon. With that thought, I dozed off, dreaming of Teresa and her sweet smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Please review, for criticism and advice is welcome. Now, go press that little blue button!

_**~Winter's Black Chill**_


	2. Chapter 2: Coombe Halt

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. I own only the plot and all you do not recognize. If you copy me, I will hunt you down and sue you for every penny you're worth. Glad we understand each other.

**Summary: **The romance between Peter and his best friend. Movie-based.

**Hints:**

"Speak"

'Thought'

_/Flashback\_

_**Dream**_

**Book/Letter**

**A/N:** Here's Chapter Two. Enjoy.

~_**Winter's Black Chill**_

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Coombe Halt

* * *

Teresa's P.O.V.

_**[Dream]**_

_**It was dark. A deep, dank, suffocating darkness. I thrashed around, trying to find some way to escape the crushing blackness. "Peter!" I cried out. "Edmund! Luc! Help me!"**_

_**Echoes of my cries met my ears, and I wanted to weep profusely, but found no tears could come. I sat up, desperately trying to peer around in the inky blackness around me. A sudden noise on my left caused me to whip my head around.**_

"_**W-who's there?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.**_

_**From out of the darkness, a black wolf appeared. His eyes were the same shade of green as mine, and his fur the same shade as my hair. I gapped, too astonished and awed to be afraid. Finally, I spoke. "Who are you?"**_

_**The Great Animal sat before me, his aura kind, yet fierce. I felt so small in his presence, and had to tilt my head to gaze up at him. "I am you." He replied.**_

_**I stared at him. "Um…not to be rude, but I'm pretty sure I'm not a wolf."**_

_**He chuckled. "I am your Guardian. You are a Guardian, but in turn need to be protected. I represent part of your inner self; your intelligence and your compassion, your loyalty and your Faith in things you cannot understand. I am you, and yet not."**_

_**I stared at him. "Okay, I get the part where you are part of me, but how are you also not? I am so confused."**_

_**The Wolf laughed again, a deep, rich sound. "I am your Spirit Guardian, yes, but I can come forth in you. You will become me and I you."**_

_**I cocked my head, and suddenly it clicked. I gave a rather doggish yelp and blinked rapidly. "So…I'm a shape shifter!" I shook my head again and again.**_

"_**Exactly. I am you, but not all of you."**_

_**I shot up from my position on the ground. "You mean I have another Guide!"**_

_**He nodded, turning his head as a black paw stepped into my little puddle of light. A sleek, feline shape emerged, and I found myself blinking in astonishment (once again) at a female panther. She was almost exactly like the wolf, except her fur was more a dark grey than pure back.**_

_**She sat gracefully, her tail curled around her paws. "Hello young one." She spoke, and the air seemed to ring with power. "I am Najah. You're Other Guardian."**_

_**I gasped, and blinked. "H-Hello Najah."**_

_**She smiled gently. "You needn't be afraid of me Teresa. Or of Nokan here. We may seem intimidating, but in truth, we are harmless to you."**_

_**I chanced a little smile at her. "So what do you represent?"**_

"_**I portray your **__**courage, valor and power. I also represent your protectiveness, and your willingness to look at both sides of the coin." Najah was cool and collected about all this. I was a muddled mess. "In short, I represent your Mother, the Dark Moon, but I am naught but her child, as are you."**_

_**I stared at her openly now. "My mother is the Moon!" I cried. "I mean I knew I was adopted, but the Moon!"**_

_**Both my Guardians laughed. "No, dear one. Some of us are born for the Radiant Sun, and are Children of him. But you are special, like your friend Edmund. You both represent the darker side of things, the side that is generally more misunderstood than the Sun."**_

_**I was beginning to get things. "So, is Edmund having a dream exactly like this one?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes." Nokan rumbled. "He is speaking with his guardians, Hriana and Tortego. You both will awake soon, but first, we must give you our gifts to retain in your human form."**_

_**Najah stepped forwards and touched her cold nose to my forehead. "I bless you with the gracefulness of a cat, and the ability to be able to see in Night as well as you does in Day. I bless you with the sharpness and fierceness of my kind. I also give you my form, and all the weapons that come with it."**_

_**I felt her tongue rasp across my face, and sudden, white-hot pain filled me. I yelled in pain and cowered, twisting and crying out as the blinding agony filled me.**_

_**Nokan came next, and I managed to stop twisting and hold still, even though I would still occasionally whimper. Nokan pressed his nose to my forehead like Najah and spoke, his voice ringing with power.**_

"_**I give you the speed and endurance of a Wolf. I bless you with the cunning and loyalty of my kind, and I give you my form and all its benefits."**_

_**He too licked me, and I screamed as the pain began to come in waves. "Oh God!" I cried as it began to get worse.**_

_**I was dimly aware of chanting and how the darkness was pressing in on me from all sides. I cried out in fear, arching my back as another wave of pain hit me. Then, with a combined voice as loud as thunder, I heard Nokan and Najah caterwaul. "WAKE UP!"**_

_**And my eyes flew open.**_

_**[End Dream]**_

I gasped and sat bolt-upright, shaking and shivering fiercely. Beside me, I noticed Edmund had to awoken, and was staring up at the ceiling, tears rolling down his cheeks from pain.

Every muscle in my body felt like it was on fire, and I moaned in agony. "Teresa?" a timid voice called.

With great difficulty, I turned to see Peter, Susan, Lucy, my mum and Mrs. Pevensie pressed against one wall, watching Edmund and I warily. I nudged Edmund, hearing him groan in protest to more pain.

"You okay Ed?" I asked, helping him sit up.

"You had the dream too." Was all he said? I nodded wordlessly.

Together, we turned to face our families, and I stiffly opened my arms to Lucy, who dashed inside them and throwing her arms around Edmund's neck tightly. We winced in unison, and she let go hastily. "I'm sorry." She apologized, and I eased her gently onto my lap.

"S'ok Lu. We're just sore from our…nightmares." Edmund murmured, rubbing her back and trying to massage out his shoulders.

I kissed the crown of her head and gently untangled myself from her. With grace I didn't feel, I rose to my feet and pushed open the door. Sunlight hit me full in the face and I stumbled slightly onto the grass.

Edmund followed, but his landing was more dignified than mine: he actually plopped himself on the grass beside be and basked like a lazy cat in the sun. I suppose I kind of looked like that as we let the warm dawn sun heat our skin.

"Children." Mrs. Pevensie said quietly from behind us. "Marie and I have decided that it be best if you go off to the country. We have arranged for all of you to stay at one home, but you will not see us for some time."

Edmund and I looked at each other as Peter, Susan and Lucy began to protest strongly.

'Go pack.' Nokan's voice suddenly echoed in my head, and I felt compelled to stand.

Cautiously, Edmund and I snuck away; him to his own house and I to mine. As I climbed the stairs, I let a few tears fall down my cheeks. I was still in immense pain, but the tears were for my mother. With trouble, I pushed my thoughts away, rubbed away the tears and began to pack.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I woke with the rising sun, and for a moment, I wanted to do nothing but lay in my bed. After a few moments, I rose and began to get dressed. Before 6:00 had come around, my bed was made, I was dressed and my suitcase sat out by the door.

With a sigh, I eased open the door and stepped out, in my bare feet, onto the dew-stained lawn. I spotted Edmund standing by my fence and hurried over, sliding silently over the grass.

"Edmund, did your nightmare…dream," I corrected myself. "Include Guardians?"

He nodded, leaning against the fence casually. "Yeah. I had Hriana and Tortego. Hriana is a beautiful black and blue phoenix, and Tortego is a lion. Tortego represents my courage, justice and wisdom. He also said he represents my leadership skills. Hriana says she represents forgiveness, and the ability to be born from the ashes."

Edmund seemed overwhelmed, so I began to talk. I told him of Nokan and Najah, and how I had inherited certain abilities from him. We talked about our dreams long into the morning, until our families had begun to rise.

We bid each other farewell for a short time, and regally (in Edmund's case) and gracefully (in my case) loped off into our respective abodes. My mum was surprised at seeing me up already, but I shrugged her off. I felt so distant to her, now more than ever.

She seemed hurt, but let it go. I was anxious to get back and discuss things with Edmund, but on the way to the train station found myself squashed between Peter and Susan, two people I did NOT want to talk to right now.

I shifted agitatedly and Peter noticed. "You okay?" he asked, and I nodded, forcing a smile.

He seemed dissatisfied, but let it drop, and we spent the rest of the ride in silence. As we pulled up to the train station, I leapt out and would have kissed the ground if people hadn't been watching. Being in the car, so far away from the ground had made me feel a little sick.

Edmund also shared me feelings, for he looked a little green. At my glance, he leaned over and murmured, "Too far away from the sky."

I nodded in agreement and we spoke in hushed tones all the way to the station. Kids and parents jostled us as they fought to get on the train. The five of us stood off to one side, silent and reserved. Or at least, Edmund and I were.

Lucy was in tears, clinging to Edmund and I, and then her mother, pleading not to go. Helen was gentle when she extracted herself from Lucy and moved to her eldest child. "Look after them would you?" she asked, and he nodded, firmly hugging her.

I did not hear his reply, but felt a brief surge of anger at Helen. Didn't she see Peter had enough on his shoulders without heaping that on it too? When Helen and Marie came to Edmund and I, we both shied away and refused hugs, saying stiff good-byes. We could tell it hurt our mothers, but right now, we couldn't give them the affection they wanted.

The nerve of that woman! She then had the decency to heap some of the pressure on Su's shoulders as well! I was seething silently as I grabbed my ticket. We had had identification cards pinned to our clothes, and I looked at mine in disgust.

We were squeezed through a small line as a woman impatiently shouting "Tickets! Tickets please!" checked our train passes. In no time, we were through, and I breathed a sigh of silent relief.

As soon as the hustle and bustle calmed slightly, Peter gave Lucy to Susan and pulled me aside. "What was that for?!" he hissed.

"What was what for?" I asked, my eyes flashing dangerously.

"Back there, when we were saying good-bye? Why were you so rude? They were just saying good-bye!"

I felt my cheeks flush in anger. "I was angry at your mum for heaping so much pressure on your shoulders! And on Susan's too! Your just kids, you shouldn't be responsible for everyone else, especially not me or Ed, because we can take care of ourselves!"

His hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Who are you to speak for Edmund?" he asked, sneering.

A quiet voice came from behind us. "She can speak for me all she wants."

It was Edmund.

"Truthfully Peter," he continued, walking with exaggerated patience towards us. "She knows me a lot better then you do, so just shove off. We don't need you taking care of us, so leave us the bloody hell alone!"

Peter spluttered incoherently, trying to act like a brother and an angry father all at once. "She's not even part of our family Ed!" he said finally. "Why are you defending her?!"

I flinched as if struck, and felt Edmund tense beside me. "If you ever, EVER say something like that again," he growled his voice a deep baritone, "Then I will make sure you rot with the eternally damned! Teresa belongs to our family as much as you do!"

With that, we linked arms and stalked away, graceful and furious all at once. We grabbed our suitcases and boarded the train; everyone cleared a path, for we must have looked like a couple of would-be murderers.

We found an empty compartment by a door, so we could exit easily and tried to calm down. I hefted my suitcase onto the rack and took a seat. I rubbed my arms and rested my head on the seat, yawning. Edmund saw my yawn and took a seat beside me, leaning against the metal side and holding up his arm.

I snuggled against his side, desperately missing Lucy at my other side. We had often cuddled like this on a warm summers day, or before a fire in the fall and winter. But Ed and I had always been closer, whether from age or similarities, I didn't know.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed, closing my eyes and basking once again. We didn't bother going to say good-bye. We already had, kind of. I felt something rumble up from my chest, and I shot up like a rocket. I was still making the noise, and Edmund was staring at me in shock. "Are you….purring?" he asked in disbelief.

I stopped making the noise and burst into giggles. "I was purring!" I choked out, and we both collapsed in a fit of giggles.

As the train began to move, we stopped and leaned against one another again. I closed my eyes in contentment, making sure I didn't purr again. A good thing too, for the door slid open, and I instinctively knew it was Peter, Lucy and Susan.

I could feel Peter's eyes on me, but I relaxed and stayed on Edmund's shoulder. A soft nudging caused me to crack open one eye. Lucy was tugging at my sleeve, and I obliged by lifting my arm and letting her crawl under.

She made a contented sound in the back of her throat and I let out a small chuckle, before closing my eyes again and drifting. I was still awake, and yet I wasn't. It was an interesting feeling to say the least.

The train ride passed in silence, and in my case, the weight of Peter's stare boring into me. I shifted in annoyance, jerking forwards as the train slowed to a halt, steam hissing from above. I opened my eyes fully, staring directly at Peter.

He went a brilliant scarlet and hastily stood up, missing the rack by inches. I chuckled silently, stretching languidly and reaching up to take my suitcase. Ed and Lucy were both fully awake now; we all gathered our luggage and left the smelly metal snake.

The platform where we stood was quiet and lonely. I decided there and then that I rather liked Coombe Halt. The beeping of a car's horn caused us to pick up our fallen luggage and rush to meet it. Lucy raised her hand in greeting, only to have the driver speed past us without so much as a glance.

Susan seemed puzzled. "The Professor knew we were coming." She said, more of a question than a statement.

Edmund grabbed his tag and turned it upside down, trying to read it. "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled."

My sensitive hearing picked up the clattering of hooves and the sharp orders of a woman before everyone else. In a moment, a horse-drawn, wooden carriage rounded the corner, a stern looking lady at its helm.

"And whoa. Whoa." She tugged on the reins sharply, bringing the horse to a halt.

Peter looked up at her nervously. "Mrs. McCready?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so." She spoke through pursed lips, and Ed and I knew she wasn't one to cross. "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

What did she expect us to bring, our whole house? "No ma'am. It's just us." Ed snickered quietly, for he could tell my politeness was forced.

She smiled thinly at me, obviously seeing through my mask. "Small favors."

Mrs. McCready inclined her head, obviously telling us to get in. I was up first, and I turned to grab Lucy from Peter. Edmund was next, then Susan, and finally Peter. When we were settled, the carriage jerked forwards as its driver turned us around, going back the way she had come.

I bounced and rocked from side to side, my teeth chattering in my jaw. The air smelt clean and fresh, not at all like the dirty, smelly city air. I breathed deeply, the wind blowing back the hair from my face.

I glanced at Edmund with bright eyes to find him tilting his head back, staring with open happiness at the clear blue sky above us. "Gozando el ver Ed?" I teased my voice soft and warm.

"Usted apuesta Soy!" Ed chirped, sounding for all intents and purposes like a cocky bird.

I smiled at him again; the expressions on the rest of the Pevensie's' faces surprised me. "Qué?" I asked.

"You were speaking a different language." Lucy muttered. "You and Ed."

We looked at each other. "No we're not." We said in unison.

"But, I could swear you…never mind." Peter muttered, turning to stare up at the mansion that loomed before us.

I felt my jaw drop, and hastily closed it. "Well, that's not at all intimidating is it?"

* * *

Ch. 2 is done.

Translations:

_Gozando el ver Ed? -_ Enjoying the view Ed?

_Usted apuesta Soy!_ _– _You bet I am!

_Qué? – _What?

Review please. It's that little button at the bottom of the page.

~_**Winter's Black Chill**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: **I defiantly do not own Narnia.

**Summary: **I've said it enough times, I needn't say it again.

**Hints:**

"Speak"

'Thought'

_/Flashback\_

_**Dream**_

**Book/Letter**

**A/N: **And Chapter 3 has arrived. I have to remind you that I am a competitive swimmer. I will try to update at least every week. If I can't I apologize, but my schedule is packed. I'll try my best. By the way, I changed Edmund's age to match Teresa's. So they're both 13.

~_**Winter's Black Chill

* * *

**_Chapter 3  
Hide and Seek

* * *

Teresa's P.O.V.

The cart pulled up in front of the house and I wordlessly stepped out. The ancient stone building gave off a sense of age, and surprisingly, comfort. I took in the regal crafting, and the details the architects had put into it. A soft, warm hand in mine caused me to look over at Edmund.

He smiled slightly at me, nodding towards the suitcase standing at my side. I grabbed the luggage in my other hand and we began to walk forwards, our hands still joined. I could sense Peter behind me; I glanced at him and found him glaring murderously at Edmund.

"Sod off you nosy bugger!" I hissed to him, walking a little faster.

Peter stopped dead, shock clearly written across his face. I ignored him, and heard him resume walking after a moment. Edmund squeezed my hand reassuringly, knowing how hard this was for me.

If I thought the outside was amazing, my breath was stolen away by the inside. Elegant, dark wood stair-cases faced me, and beautifully carved doors led off to different sections of the house. I felt something stir in me, something I hadn't felt in a while: wanderlust.

My mother had always said I was a wanderer, ever since the time I was 4, two years after we moved next door to the Pevensies. I had wandered off into the forest surrounding the house, and hadn't returned until late the next day, dirty, grinning like a fool, and begging to go back.

I grinned at Ed, but the smile fell away as Mrs. McCready began to speak. "This is a very prestigious house." She began snappishly. "And as such there are a few rules that need to be followed. There will be no shoutin', or runnin'. No improper use of the dumb-waiter…NO!" she shrieked suddenly, causing all of us to jump back.

Susan let out a tiny squeak and withdrew her hand; she had been about to touch the nose of a bust. "No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" McCready finished breathlessly.

Edmund and I snickered quietly behind out hands, sharing amused grins with Lucy. Susan looked properly chastised, and we ascended the stairs after the McCready. "But most importantly, there will be no disturbin' of the professor."

She lightly rested her hand on an ancient wooden door, before leading us through a series of twisted hallways. She came to a stop in a long hallway, and pointed to three doors. "Boys, on my left, girls on my right. One of you will have to have your own bedroom."

I glanced at Ed and bravely spoke up. "Ed and I will share a room."

Mrs. McCready gasped. "Miss. North, that is utterly scandalous! I will not allow it!"

"Please Mrs. McCready, "I begged. "Ed and I can be trusted. We won't do anything… naughty." I ended, unable to come up with anything else. My cheeks went a light red as I fought to get my blush under control. "We're like brother and sister! It's just more comfortable for us to be in the same room."

Ed and I gave Mrs. McCready puppy-dog (or in his case, lion cub) eyes and I thought I saw something in her face soften. "Alright Miss. North, you may stay in the same room as Mr. Pevensie. But if I find anything… uncouth has been goin' on, you two will be separated before you can blink!"

Edmund and I shared a fleeting, excited glance, before grabbing our suitcases. A tiny hand on my leg informed me that Lucy wanted my attention. "Yeah Jube Jube?" I asked.

"What about me?" she asked. I saw a hurt look flash across Susan's face, before it was gone, replaced by a mask of indifference.

I smiled slightly. "Lucy, turn around and tell me who's standing behind you."

She turned and faced Susan. "It's Su. My sister." She replied.

"Who's standing behind me?" I asked again.

She rotated and blinked in confusion. "Why, it's Peter, my brother."

"Exactly Jube Jube, your brother and sister. They both love you very much, and although I'm not perfect, I can safely say Susan and Peter miss you as well. You've been hanging around with Ed and I a lot, and sort of neglecting your other family members. I'm not saying Ed and I don't want you around," I added as her face fell, "But I don't want to be the reason you and your brother and sister grow apart. And I don't think Ed would like that either." The dark-haired boy nodded in agreement.

I smoothed her hair back from her forehead and hugged her. "Edmund and I need to figure some things out alone, and we can't figure it out with you. Sometimes, bonds grow stronger when we're apart. Do you understand?"

Lucy nodded slowly. "So I get to sleep with Susan?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, you do." I replied, standing.

She turned slowly and smiled brightly at Susan. "Come on!" she cried suddenly, dragging her older sister into the room. "I call dibs on the bed by the door!"

I gave a soft chuckle and turned. Peter had already disappeared into his room, so Ed and I entered the last open door. The room inside was spacious, with two twin beds and wooden side-tables at their sides. A chest-of-drawers stood with a mirror hanging above it.

A fireplace crackled merrily in the corner, and a large window let in the dying sunlight. Silently, I laid my suitcase on the bed near the window and began to unpack. An hour later, Edmund and I were totally unpacked and sprawled on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"When do you think dinner is?" Edmund asked quite suddenly.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and snorted. "Ed, do you only think about your stomach?"

"Hey!" he exclaimed, affronted. "I now have to feed three stomachs, not just one. It's going to take a while."

"Oh yeah," I teased, "two more bottomless pits to feed. Dear God, you'll eat us out of house and home!"

Edmund scowled at me, and we burst into laughter. "Children! Dinner!" I heard Mrs. McCready yelled, and with great difficulty we stopped laughing.

"May I escort you to the hall, Milady?" Edmund asked pompously, sweeping out in an exaggerated bow as he rose off the bed.

I chuckled and rose too, slapping him lightly on the arm. "You know as well as I do, Kind Sir, that I am no Lady."

Edmund grabbed my hand and lightly pressed his lips to my knuckle. "I wouldn't dream of you ever being anything but a Knight in White Armor, Lady Teresa. But please, humor me in this drab, grey time of war and death."

I linked my arm with his and smiled. "Fine, My Lord. I'll humor you, but _just_ this once."

Arm in arm, we sauntered out of our room, joining Lucy, Peter and Susan on our way to the dining room. Lucy was babbling on and on about her and Susan's room, all the while holing Peter and Susan's hands and swinging them back and forth.

Although I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, I nodded and smiled at the right moments, adding in a few questions to keep her talking. I had forgiven Susan, even though I still thought she was a stick-in-the-mud, but I had not forgiven Peter. And he knew it too.

As Lucy chattered on like a squirrel, Susan and I shared a warm smile at each other across her head. This continued in much the same fashion all the way to the dining room, where our chatter abruptly ceased.

Single-file, we entered the beautiful room, elaborately decorated in warm reds and deep gold's. I felt my mouth water at the sight of the food on the table, and we took seats quickly. Edmund pulled out my chair, and whispered, "For you, my Lady," in my ear.

I tried to stop the smile twitching at the corners of my lips and instead concentrated on the food in front of me. We were on war rations, true, but it still tasted delicious. The rest of supper was a quiet affair, broken only by the clink of cutlery on plates and the sound of people chewing.

Have I mentioned how much I hate the sound of people chewing food? It's disgusting, and sounds like cows chewing cud. Hiding the scowl that played across my features, I endured this torture in silence. As soon as I could, I escaped, scampering up the stairs ahead of the rest, and vanishing into Ed and mine's room.

Grabbing my night things, I headed for the bathroom, and quickly stripped out of my starched clothing and into my soft nightgown. Running a brush through my tangled hair, I neatly folded my clothes up and returned to my room.

Ed was already changed, and we headed across the hall in time to hear Lucy's quiet sniffles. "We'll be home soon." Susan was reassuring her.

"Yeah, if home is still there." Ed voiced darkly.

Susan shot him an exasperated look. "Isn't it time you were in bed?"

"Yes Mum!" we snapped in unison.

"Guys!" Peter raised his voice authoritatively, and I scowled at the back of his head murderously. "Lucy doesn't need to here that."

"Yes she does." I replied. "She's old enough to know the truth. Lu's tough, she can handle it."

"She's just a child!" Peter's voice was laced with incredulity.

"In case you haven't noticed Peter, we're all children! Or has your head been stuck too far up your arse with the added responsibility to notice!" My voice raised an octave, and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Peter rose from the bed, his eyes blazing. "Our mothers told me to protect you, and I will, no matter what it takes!"

"Oh, what are you going to do? Spank me? Wash my mouth out with soap" I was taunting him now, and we both knew it.

"Terri…" Ed murmured, but I cut him off.

"No, Ed. He needs to get his over-inflated head out of the clouds and face reality! He's not the only responsible person in our little group, nor is he the alpha male. He needs to stop acting like a royal pain in the behind and start acting like he used to before this damn war began!" I retorted.

"You know, I'm right here." Peter pointed out.

"Unfortunately." I hissed, turning on my heel and leaving the room.

Anger boiled and frothed within me like white-hot fire, and I dove under the covers, muffling my scream with the pillows. I couldn't understand why I was so mad. I'd never EVER blown up like that. I wasn't a child to normally throw tantrums.

'_Your emotions are changing, Young One.'_ Nokan's voice resonated through my head, and a wave of calm swept through me.

'_No duh. Its something called puberty.' _I replied, rolling my eyes mentally.

'_That is not what I mean. Because you have so much untapped power within you, your emotions and senses will be a bit unstable for a few days as the magic inside you calms. It is quiet normal. Added to the fact you're going through puberty and you have one pretty unstable teenager.'_Najah explained.

'_Thanks guys. That makes me feel loads better.'_ I grumbled, too tired to add much more fight.

'_Sleep child. Everything will be better in the morning.'_

* * *

My sleep that night was anything but refreshing. Nightmares plagued me, visions of a white woman with an icy touch. Her cold breath froze my blood, and her icy touch on my shoulder left a blue and black bruise. "You're mine!" she breathed coldly, her breath freezing my hair, small snowflakes drifting into my hair.

An icy wind blew around me and I shivered. Suddenly, the world was spinning, and my bruised shoulder throbbed. When I awoke, it was still there. Chills besieged me, but I could not stay in bed, for my wanderlust had returned. In five minutes flat, I was up, dressed and watching the thunderstorm happening outside.

It was 4:01 in the morning.

For hours I sat, stiff, cold and unfeeling. My thoughts were few and far in between: for 4 hours I simply existed, living but not really alive. When Edmund began to stir at 8 a.m., I slowly uncurled myself and flashed a weak smile.

"Guess we can't play outside." I joked, half-hearted.

Ed propped himself up on his elbows and studied me. He looked utterly exhausted, and a dark purple bruise was spreading across his cheek. "You okay Terri?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Ed. Just a little bit under-the-weather. I'm going to skip breakfast today. I'll meet you in the study down the hall. By the way, what happened to your face." My voice was clipped, and I felt hollow.

He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. "Nightmare. Must-of hit it on the back of the bed." He mumbled, lying through his teeth.

I quirked an eyebrow, but let the subject drop. In silence, I left the room, leaving Ed to massage his cheek and watch after me. Whilst everyone ate, I sat before the fire, feeling warmth beginning to finally return to my bones. Soon, the others joined me; Ed sat next to me and I leaned against him, seeking comfort from the nightmare that still seemed to linger.

Susan started to engage Peter in a rather boring game involving a Latin dictionary and guesswork. Lucy watched the rain and I watched the flames dancing in the ashes. "Gastro vascular?" Susan looked at her eldest brother, who rolled his eyes.

'_How does she do this? We're now 1 ½ hours into the ~game~'_ I thought exasperatedly.

"Come on Peter, gastro vascular!" Susan exclaimed.

"Is it Latin?" Peter drawled, his blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

Susan nodded, and Edmund laughed. "Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?"

Four out of the five occupants in the room chuckled. Susan huffed and slammed the book shut, pushing it off her lap and folding her arms across her chest. Lucy came over from the window and leaned on the arm of Peter's chair. "We could play hide-and-seek."

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter replied with a pointed look at Susan. She shot him a glare and pouted.

"Come on Peter please. Pretty please?" she asked, giving him her adorable puppy-dog eyes.

"That girl has got him wrapped around her little finger." Edmund whistled, and I laughed, especially when Peter began to count.

Ed and I leapt up, unofficially partners in this game. We ran as quietly as we could through the house, looking for a good place to hide. We came across a curtain, but Lucy beat us to it. I laughed and dragged Ed along, checking doors.

All were locked, except for one, which swung open easily. It was a spare room, filled only with a single, covered piece of furniture. A buzzing sound assaulted our senses, and we proceeded cautiously.

Grabbing the dusty cloth, Ed tugged it off, revealing the most stunning wardrobe I had ever laid eyes on. Carvings of rivers and lions, of fauns and centaurs covered the dark, honey-colored wood, and I gently let my fingers trace the lion. A sharp shock hit my palm and I jumped back.

"What?" Ed asked, coming to stand beside me.

"Touch the lion." I whispered. He obliged, and too jumped back as the shock hit him.

Gently, I opened the door, this time without the shock. A few mothballs fell out at my feet; I could still hear Peter distantly counting in the background.

We scrambled inside, half-shutting the door, because everyone knows its just plain stupidity to lock ones self in a wardrobe. Hands out behind me, I began to back up, expecting to eventually feel the back of the wardrobe and another shock. But it just kept going.

Fur coats brushed my face, and quiet suddenly, I felt something stab my hand. I let out a tiny gasp and whirled around. "Holy s***!" I breathed, staring around me in wonder.

I heard Ed stumble into the snow behind me, and held out my hands in wonder. "Um, Terri?" Ed spoke from where he was kneeling in the snow. "I don't think we're in England anymore."

"No kidding."

* * *

And that is chapter 3. :) Sorry it's shorter than the other two. The fourth chapter will be longer, I promise.

~_**Winter's Black Chill**_


	4. Chapter 4: The White Witch

9

**Disclaimer:** Narnia is not mine; only the things you don't recognize are mine.

**Summary:** Look at the first chapter. Seriously.

A/N: Hey. Thanks to some for the reviews, and to others, please, PLEASE click that little blue button that says go! Thanks.

_**~Winter's Black Chill**_

  
Chapter Four:  
The White Witch

Teresa's P.O.V:

"Where do you suppose we are?" I asked, rubbing my bare arms to keep warm.

Ed rose to his feet and brushed the snow off of his knees. "If we're being logical like Susan, then we are technically inside the wardrobe."

Simultaneously, we looked back, and could still see the sliver of light streaming in from the crack and the warm fur coats that lined the wardrobe. I turned back to Ed and shrugged. "Well, let's at least have a little look around."

Carefully, we strode away from the professors house, the snow crunching under our feet. In a clearing a few feet away, we saw a strange sight. A lamppost seemed to grow right out of the ground, casting a warm golden glow around the base. Its flame flickered slightly in the wind, but didn't die.

"Weird." Ed murmured, lightly resting his fingers on the cold metal.

"No kidding." I muttered, and we walked on.

After stumbling through a particularly deep snow-bank, we found a track. I glanced down one way, only to here bells coming from the other direction. I whirled around and gripped Edmund's arm.

A cloud of white snow seemed to materialize before us, and we jumped back as a sled tore past us. I yelled as I fell back, pulling Ed with me. We fell onto the snow bank we had just plowed through, and I let out a tiny gasp as the cold soaked into my clothes.

Carefully, I raised my head and found my gaze locked with icy blue eyes. My breath was stolen from my lungs and I was sure I went white as the snow around me. My bruised shoulder began to throb and I could hear my heart beating in my ears, loud and booming.

It was _her_; the white lady from my dreams. She strode forwards, her skirt rustling gently against the snow. Pale skin gleamed in the faint early morning sun, and her bloodless lips quirked up in a faint grin. "Who are you, Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve?"

Her words chilled me and I shivered deeply, a growing fear beginning to nestle inside me. Edmund was frozen beside me, and I could practically smell his fear and distrust. But, as if compelled by some other power, we spoke. "I'm Teresa." I muttered, my gaze locked on my cold hands.

Edmund gave his name, and we sat in silence, refusing to look up at her. I reverently wished for her not to say a word ever again and nearly winced as she spoke. "What are you doing lost in my woods?"

"I apologize. I didn't know it was your wood." I replied. "We'll just be going now…"

I rose and tugged Ed up with me. As we made to go, she ordered us to stop. My limbs locked in place and I had no choice but to stay. "You both look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?"

"No, thanks." Edmund replied nervously. "We're good."

"Did your brother teach you that? Always be polite, but decline anyways?" she inquired smoothly. "Or is your brother too busy to even bother with you."

She had struck a nerve, and I saw Edmund twitch. The white woman smiled as she caught the miniscule movement, triumph coating her tone. "Ah, yes. Your brother doesn't pay attention to you, does he? He sees you as an annoyance, something to ignore. He doesn't love you, I bet."

"Stop it!" I cried, suddenly breaking free of my restraints. Edmund's face was tight and pale; blood trickled from his lip, where he had bit it to keep from crying out.

"Stop it! Peter does so love Edmund; he just has a weird way of showing it!" I yelled whirling around with my fists clenched.

She ignored me, beginning to circle us like a shark circles its prey. "And who's this? Your sister? Oh, no, she isn't, that is obvious. But you love her, maybe more than a sister? But she doesn't love you back, not at all. How... sad." Her lips curled upwards in a cruel smile.

I stared at Edmund in horror. "Don't listen to her!" I cried, rushing towards him and putting myself between him and the White Lady. "Edmund, do you here me?" I searched his eyes for some sign of awareness, but they were blank and empty.

"Edmund! Ed!" I cried, shaking his thin body. "What did you do to him?" I demanded, my back still turned to the woman.

That was a big mistake. I felt her cold hand descend onto my bruised shoulder, and slowly felt her tighten her grip until her sharp nails pierced my flesh. I let out a yell of pain as cold fire flooded my veins. Blood ran down my arm as she dug her fingers deeper into me.

My grip on Edmund slackened as my arms fell to my sides, blood running into my hand and dripping onto the snow. I swayed unsteadily as my vision grew fuzzy. Sluggishly, as if moving through molasses, I raised my hand and touched my bloody fingertips to his cheek, ignoring the pain of my shoulder muscles clenching around her hand.

"Ed…" I whispered, leaving a streak of bright crimson across his cheek as I collapsed sideways, landing heavily on my knees. With a sickening squelch, she ripped her hand out of my shoulder and wiped the blood off on my clothes.

Bile rose in my throat at the new, sudden pain and I forced it down, horrible coughs racking my body. I dimly heard Edmund call my name, and was relieved that he had woken up. I fell sideways, facing Edmund and the woman, who had her other hand sunk into his arm, blood falling like rain into the snow. White sparks flashed between the skin, and I could see Ed getting weaker and weaker.

Then, before I could cry out to Edmund to run before he got any weaker, the blackness lapping at the edges of my consciousness consumed my and I fell, down, down, down, down into the peaceful calm.

**  
**Normal P.O.V.

Jadis sneered in disgust as she once again tore her hand free of a human's arm. She blood was warm and sticky on her hand, and she delicately wiped it off on his shirt, before letting go of the clump she held in her other fist.

He fell soundlessly into the snow, her magic taking its toll. The White Witch stepped back and gazed coldly down at her handiwork. She had sensed great magic in those two since she first passed them in her sleigh. That was why she had stopped. That and another reason… The spell she had injected into them would bring out those powers, and any physical traits they possessed because of the power influx.

Jadis nudged the girl with her foot, rolling her onto her back to face the sky. Her eyes were half-lidded with the fever the spell brought on; looking at the wound she had made, Jadis was satisfied to see the open cuts had already healed, and the bruise was fading, leaving deep scars in its place.

"Ginnabrik," she called to her servant, and a pudgy, malicious-looking dwarf tottered over to her.

"Your Majesty." He bowed low, his voice gravelly and low.

"Get these two Humans into the sleigh. My spell has already begun to work. Soon, they'll be mine."

Her eyes gleamed with malice as she strode a few feet away, watching with cold, bitter amusement as the tiny man struggled to get the Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve into her sleigh. When it was finally done, she climbed into the white carriage and they were off towards her palace of ice.

**  
**Teresa's P.O.V

Pain laced through my very essence, setting my soul aflame and my heart speeding through its beats. I thrashed around wildly, or at least tried to. I couldn't feel my arms or legs; an alarming numbness was spreading through me, chilling the fire and freezing my life-blood.

A voice called to me, and I struggled to rise from the tide of darkness that threatened to overwhelm me. The waters of unconsciousness swept me up, drawing me tantalizingly close to awareness before crashing me to the ocean floor. When the once again brought me to the surface, I grasped at the faint strings of light and pried my eyes open.

A soft blue light met my weary eyes, but even that was too bright, and I quickly shut them again. Ever so slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly, allowing my sensitive eyes to adjust to the light. Carefully, I propped myself into a sitting position and gasped.

"Whoa. When did everything get so clear?" I mused to myself, flicking an ear sideways in curiosity at my voice. It was velvet and soft, kind of like…

Wait. EAR! With a shaking hand, I reached up and felt the soft, smooth cat ears that perched atop my hair. I scrambled out of bed and hastened over to a floor-length mirror. What I saw in it gave me the shock of a life-time.

My skin had gone pale, paler than ever. It shone gently in the blue light of the ice walls around me. Black ears perched atop my head, and a long, silky tail flicked out behind me. My pupils were slighted like a cat, and when my mouth fell open, I was shocked to find that I had fangs on both my lower and upper jaws.

"What happened to me?" I wondered aloud.

"Her Majesty brought out your powers, my dear." An old voice said, and I whirled around in an instant, sinking into a defensive stance I didn't know I knew.

An old half-man, half-wolf stood by my door, a tray of hot food balanced on his hands. "Who're you?" I snarled.

"I am Dranor, her Majesty's resident doctor. I bring food." He gestured to the silver tray.

Slowly, I uncurled, and warily approached him. He set the tray on a tiny wood table and stepped back. I sniffed the food, and, deeming it safe, proceeded to devour it. When I was done, I curled up in the hard chair and viewed him with open curiosity.

"Where is Edmund?" I asked, still amazed by the sound of my voice.

Dranor sighed. "Milady, Lord Edmund has received…more heightened changes then you have. His state is very delicate, and I can't take you to see him before your coronation."

I blinked in confusion. "Coronation? What coronation?"

"Her Majesty is making Lord Edmund and yourself her heirs."

I gaped like a fish, and drew a breath to speak. "When?" was all I could say?

"Within the month or so Her Majesty hopes. And don't think of running away. You will be well guarded, and even if you do escape, she will find you." Dranor replied sadly.

My face shuttered closed as the finality of his tone took away any hopes of escaping. Besides what could I do? Scale down a sheer wall of ice? I may have fangs, but I sure as hell didn't have claws. And its not like I could leave Edmund here. I would never do that, and not knowing where he was made it all the more harder.

My mourning was interrupted by the door to my 'room' slamming open. The White Woman stood there, dressed in a white floor-length dress and a fur shawl. Her blonde hair was pulled tightly away from her face, making her eyes seem sharper than they were.

"You're Majesty." Dranor intoned, rising from the chair and bowing low.

"Leave us." She commanded, and I shot a pleading glance to the old were-wolf, but he avoided my gaze and hurriedly left the room.

I turned back to the Queen and was met with a sharp slap to the face. I hissed and laid my ears flat against my skull, my lips curling back form my fangs. "Next time you will greet me as Her Majesty and bow. Show proper respect to your queen."

I snarled at her, hissing with disbelieving laughter. "Are you for real? You honestly think I'm going to bow to YOU?"

She slapped my again, harder than before. I was knocked off my chair and landed on my feet, rubbing my flaming cheek. "Silence wench!" she snapped, beginning to circle me like when we first met. "Or I'll see to it that you never speak again!"

I was going to retort, but thought better of it. Snapping my jaw closed with a click. She smiled dangerously. "That's better. Now, we begin our first lesson."

"Lesson?" I questioned, only to be smacked by her again, her icy finger nails carving four bloody paths across my cheek.

"Rule number one: never speak unless spoken to." Her blue eyes gleamed coldly.

I raised my hand and she sighed in annoyance. "What?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have serious reflex issues?" I asked, and ducked her hand as it came flying towards me.

"Rule number two: never ask questions." She was quivering with rage, and I honestly didn't want to get hit again, so I stayed quiet.

She visibly calmed and smiled. "Good. And now, your training begins."

**  
**Teresa's P.O.V.  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
I rose with the weak rising sun, standing at my window and watching the cool morning snow sparkle like diamonds. Today was my coronation. Today was the day I would finally see Edmund again. I hadn't seen him since we arrived here, and I missed having him near me.

My 'lessons' with Jadis had progressed well. I found out on my second day of training that I was a shape shifter, able to take on the form of Najah and Nokan at will. I trained under Hryteh, a female centaur, for my sword and bow and arrow work. Thryui, a Wolf in Her Majesties Secret Police, taught me how to fight like a wolf, and Rani, a white tiger, taught me how to fight and hunt like a cat.

I hadn't made many friends other then my tutors for Narnia (for that was where I now lived) history and such, my trainers, some of my servants and the good Doctor Dranor. Those were some of the Animals and Beings that I had found weren't under Jadis' rule willingly. They hated her almost as much as I did, but couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I had become quiet adapt at hiding my anger and hate for that woman under a mask of indifference, and now I would need it more than ever. Jadis had informed me that the coronation would include me severing all blood ties with my family, real or adopted, and becoming Edmund's sister and her 'daughter.' I would also receive a name change.

I never wanted any of this, but I knew I had no choice but to go through with it. A light knock on my door startled me and I quickly composed myself before calling out for them to enter. Trina, a female faun stolen from her family at birth, entered the room, carrying my dress for my coronation.

I sighed in mock defeat. "I guess that time has finally come."

Trina smiled softly. She was one of the servants that hated Jadis, so I knew she could be trusted. "I'm sorry Lady Teresa, but yes, it is time."

I turned away from the window and followed the faun into the bathroom adjacent my bedroom. The tub was sunk into the floor and filled with warm water. Slipping off my white nightgown, I slid down under the water and gave Trina the go-ahead.

With practiced ease, she quickly washed and conditioned my hair; I relaxed as her fingers massaged my head and the water became soapy. Far too soon, she finished and was wrapping me in a towel.

I vigorously dried off and wrapped the towel securely around my body before following her into the room. Inside, Trina whisked the towel away from me and slid the black fabric of my floor-length dress over my body.

I rotated on the spot, and winced as she began to tightly lace up the corset. "By Winter, how I hate this thing." I muttered, smiling at Trina's little laugh.

"Come Lady Teresa." She ordered, tugging me over to my vanity and sitting me on the light blue chair.

Carefully and meticulously, she combed out the tangles of my hair and began to pin them up, leaving a few curls down to frame my face softly. Next came the dark red lipstick and black make-up around my eyes. "Done." Trina declared, and I rose smoothly to view myself in the floor-length mirror.

My dress was made of black material that hugged my body and flared out slightly at the hips. It was strapless, with the top of the dress flaring out like claws, hugging my chest tightly. My dark hair fit right in with the dark lipstick and make-up, and I smiled half-heartedly.

"Thanks Tri." I whispered.

"You look lovely Miss." She reassured me from where she was standing by my door, hands clasped in front of her.

"I just wish it was for a different occasion." I murmured, more to myself than to the faun.

With a heavy heart, I turned away from the mirror and followed Trina down the halls to the main foyer, where Jadis' throne sat. At the bottom of the stairs, Trina left, and I was alone. Slowly, I began to climb, masking my reluctance under a visage of icy silence.

Fell Animals lined the hall, watching me with bright eyes. I held my chin up high as I approached my doom. Jadis stood at the end of the hall with a young boy (about my age) with black and blue wings coming from his back. It took me a moment to realize it was Edmund, but I did not show my surprise or relief.

I reached the dais where she stood and swept out in an elegant curtsy beside Edmund. You have no idea how long it took me to learn that properly. And when I say properly, I mean to Jadis' standards.

Jadis flashed a cruel smile at me and Edmund, before turning to speak to the assembled Beasts. "Today we mark the dawning of a new reign. Before you, you see a Daughter of Eve and a Son of Adam, about to become my heirs. The prophecy is over! We will reign over Narnia forever, and no Lion can ever stand in our way!"

The beasts roared with approval, and I was a little apprehensive to find a maniacal gleam in Jadis' eyes. A minotaur lumbered up to Jadis and handed her a bow made entirely out of ice. She strung an arrow of magic on its delicate string and pointed it at my chest.

"The severing of all ties starts at the heart." She chanted, and fired the arrow.

Icy coldness pierced my and I fought to keep standing upright. It spread through my veins, burning the mark of my family from the cells. Beside me, Edmund had also gotten hit with an arrow, which was rapidly dissolving as the magic vanished inside us.

Jadis handed the bow back to the Minotaur who then handed her a black ceremonial knife. She descended from the dais to us, and grabbed my hand. Expertly, she slashed the blade across my palm, leaving a trial of crimson across the pale skin.

Turning the blade over, she did the same to Edmund and flung the knife away. Holding our bleeding hands up, she clasped them together and began to chant. Pain laced through me, different then before. It wasn't like when Jadis had fired the arrow into me, or when she and dug her hand into my flesh.

This pain was sharp and constant, getting bigger and bigger until it threatened to overwhelm me. And then, abruptly, it stopped. I was left breathless, but somehow fuller than I had ever been. Edmund and I released each other's hands, and I wasn't really surprised to see the wound was fully healed, leaving nothing but a scar in its path.

I stared into Edmund's eyes, expecting to see his warm brown ones; instead, I saw brilliantly glowing golden eyes. His expression told me I probably had golden eyes too. Jadis now stood in front of us, a smile playing across her lips. "Kneel." She ordered, and we obeyed soundlessly.

"Fell Beasts, I give you Prince Gabriel of the Seraphs, your Ice Prince and my successor." She laid her wand across his shoulder and he jerked once as his name was stripped off of him and the new title was replaced.

She turned to me and I bowed my head. "I give you Princess Thorn of the Shape Shifters, your Princess of Ice and my apprentice."

She laid the blade across my shoulder and I felt a brief pain, like when you rip a piece of tape or a band-aid from your leg. It's there for a moment, before a numbing sensation replaces it. "I am honored my Queen to be your apprentice." I murmured respectfully.

"Rise." Was all she said?

Gabriel and I rose to our feet and turned to face the crowd. The Fell Beasts all bowed deeply to us, and I knew I should feel some sort of satisfaction now that I was the Princess of Ice.

But I felt absolutely nothing at all.

**  
**Well there you have it. Chapter 4. This one is a little darker than most, but I had to fit the coronation in it, and it's not like the Witch would make the coronation happy and peaceful. Anyways, review! Review! REVIEW!

_**~Winter's Black Chill  
**_


	5. Chapter 5: Home Again

**Disclaimer:** I. Do not. Own. Narnia.

**Summary:** I'm not going to say it again. It's tedious.

**A/N: **Hey. This is Chapter 5 peoples, so sit back, relax and enjoy.

_**~Winter's Black Chill**_

  
Chapter 5  
Home Again

  
Teresa's P.O.V:  
6 YEARS LATER

I ran across the frozen lake upon which my home resided, the wind blowing my hair back from my face. I found it easy to run at such speeds, and my breath barely made a cloud of mist before me. Above my head, Gabriel swooped and dived, snatching me up in his strong arms and carrying me into the skies.

I let a laugh escape my lips and gracefully fell from his arms. Just before I hit the ground, he caught me again, and set me on the snow. With a magnificent roll, he morphed into a winged black lion and landed as light as a feather.

"Gabe, stop your antics." I scolded gently, lightly jogging past him into the woods. He shifted back into his regular form (a Seraph) and easily caught up to me.

"And why must I stop, dear Thorn?" he inquired smoothly, flashing a roguish grin at me..

Gabriel had long since overcome his crush on me. It's kind of hard to like your twin sister, which is what Jadis had made me when we had become her 'heirs' 6 years ago. We had a closer bond than most, and were very comfortable with subjects other siblings might find rather embarrassing.

"If anyone sees us acting like this, our reputations will be ruined." I reminded gently.

Gabriel scoffed. "It's nearly midnight Thorn. No Animal or Being is going to be out and about at this hour."

"The trees, dear brother, the trees." Was my only reply.

We fell silent as we approached a clearing. A warm, flickering light emanated from it; we proceeded cautiously. Inside the ring of trees stood a single, burning lamp post. Gabriel stepped up to it, letting the warm golden glow bath his face; a sigh of contentment escaped his lips and I couldn't help but smile at the sight.. At 19 years of age, Gabriel stood at an impressive 6', with curly dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. Being the older twin, he took on a lot more responsibilities than me, although I tried to get him to let me do more every now and again.

I suppose I looked much the same only my eyes were a different color, my build more feminine and I was a mere 5'5. I crossed my hands over my chest and shook my head in amusement. "You act like you've never seen a fire before." I teased.

"Not one that's red and gold." He replied, stepping around the lamppost and peering in between some trees. "Hey Thorn, look at this. These trees seem strange…"

We approached the trees, and were only mildly surprised to see fur coats instead of branches. Gabriel and I had never forgotten home and we were always searching for a way to return. We had even taken the liberty of creating crystals for ourselves that cast glamour on us. We could be any age we wanted, but could always revert back to our present-day selves.

Footsteps crunching behind us caused us to spin around in surprise. Lucy stood behind us, saying a very tearful good-bye to Mr. Tumnus, a faun. When she began to run towards us, we quickly tapped out crystals and reverted to our thirteen year old selves.

When she stopped before us, her eyes widening, we were looking normal, and having great difficulty holding ourselves like insecure teens in the middle of a war. "Teresa! Edmund! I was wondering where you had gotten to. Isn't this place wonderful?!"

Gabriel (for I could no longer call him Edmund, even in my mind) and I looked at each other, a little uncomfortable at being called out old names. "Yeah, it sure is wonderful." Gabriel muttered darkly.

"Hush." I lightly hit his arm. "Come on Lucy. It's not safe to be out in the woods so late."

Her little face was puzzled. "Why ever not? Oh, you mean the trees?" Her voice dropped dramatically at the last statement.

I exchanged a glance with my twin. "There are darker things than just trees in these woods Lu."

I grabbed her hand and gently tugged her along, back through the fur coats until we stumbled back into the Spare Room. My glamour wavered for an instant as I changed dimensions before it locked into place. Alarm shot through me as my face paled. Luckily, Lucy hadn't noticed a thing.

"Guys! I found them! You'll never guess where I've been!" Lucy shouted as she ran from the room.

I meandered over to the window and opened it, sticking my hand out into the warm rain. "I haven't seen rain in over 6 years." I murmured.

Gabriel –Edmund- came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, like we used to do in Narnia. He was still a good head taller than me, and I fit snuggly under his chin. Although in Narnia I had been a respectable 5"5, here I was a measly 5 foot. Ed was about 5"5, and despite myself I huffed in indignation.

"What is it?" Gabriel –Edmund! I corrected myself- asked.

"I can't believe I'm only 5 foot again. Let me tell you that was the one thing I didn't miss." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against his chest.

Footsteps coming down the hallway to our door caused me to pull away from Edmund. "What's wrong Thorn?"

"I honestly don't think it would go over to well if they walked in and saw us standing like that." I replied, shutting and locking the window against the storm.

A moment later, Lucy and the others entered the room. Susan glared at Edmund and I, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. "Where have you two been?" she demanded. "We've been looking for you everywhere?"

"That's the point of hide-and-seek." I said calmly. "We hide and you seek."

"But-,"Susan began, and this time Edmund cut her off.

"Enough Susan."

His tone ended any argument she had, and both elder siblings fell silent. Lucy looked quizzically from one group to another, before pointing to the wardrobe, her excitement returning. "It was in there. There was snow, and ice and woods in there! It was beautiful!"

Susan gave Peter a disbelieving glance, before ducking inside the wardrobe. I could here her knocking on the back. Peter checked the space between the wall and the wardrobe and came out shaking his head. "Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said.

"One game at a time Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Peter and Susan turned to leave, Susan wearing a frown on her face.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy cried.

Peter half-turned. "That's enough Lucy." His voice was firm and exasperated.

"I wouldn't lie about this." She was desperate for them to believe her; it was written clearly on her face. "Ask Edmund and Teresa! They were there too!"

Peter and Susan turned towards us, and I looked at Edmund, who nodded, barely moving his head. "It's true." I replied, breaking the silence of the room. "Both Edmund and I went to Narnia."

Susan stared at us like we were insane. "Come along Lucy." She grabbed the little girl's hand and tugged her from the room leaving Ed and I alone with Peter.

"Okay, that's enough. You really shouldn't encourage her!" his blue eyes blazed with anger that was barely held in check.

"It really was there Peter. We wouldn't lie to you about something as big as this."

He stared at us in utter astonishment. "Are you two totally mad? There is no wood in the back of that wardrobe, so stop encouraging Lucy! She's having a tough enough time as it is."

I stared at Peter, and the room temperature seemed to drop as Ed and I spoke in unison. "Never, EVER call us insane again."

We brushed past the startled boy and stalked to our rooms, leaving a frigid air of anger and sorrow in our wake.

Teresa's P.O.V  
  
I feel asleep that night, unease sweeping through me like a tidal wave. I was uncomfortable without my guards at the door, without the whisper of the Narnia wind blowing through my room. Tossing and turning, I eventually gave up and sat by the window seat, staring at the stars that seemed so much dimmer on Earth.

The clomping of feet and Lucy's excited voice roused me from my thoughts a while later; I shook Edmund and we made our way to Peter's room, where Lucy was jumping on Peter, shouting that something was really there.

Edmund leaned against the door frame, one arm above his head, the other running a hand through his already tussled hair. "Wassagoing on?" he muttered through a yawn.

I gave Edmund an exasperated look and turned to Lucy, whose light brown eyes were sparkling with joy. "I went back Teresa!" she wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face into my stomach. "I saw Mr. Tumnus again!"

I smiled down at her. "When I was in Narnia, I learnt of the summers where fauns and dryads danced all night…"

"…And never got tired!" Lucy finished. "We talked about that, and he played me some more of his lovely music! We had tea and cakes and oh, it was wonderful."

I tapped her on the nose and smiled. "I'm sure it was."

I heard a spluttering sound behind me and turned to find Peter staring at me, his mouth hanging open. I shook my head in annoyance. "Peter, I know you can't get enough air, but please don't stare at me like that. It's rude."

Peter turned a brilliant shade of red and shut his mouth, firmly looking the other way. Susan stepped up, practically shaking with anger. "Listen Teresa, I've let you play your little game but enough is enough. There is no Narnia, there is no Mr. Tumnus. There's just you and your stupid lies! You seem to enjoy using Lucy as a vessel for your tall tales because she's too stupid and naïve to know any better!"

Dead silence fell on the room. I turned quickly to Lucy, whose eyes were filling with tears. With a strangled sob she ran from the room. Edmund chased after her and I turned to Susan, smiling sweetly.

"Dear Susan…" I didn't finish as my hand made contact with her cheek, snapping her head sideways. "Never call my little sister stupid or naïve again. She's a whole lot smarter than you are right now, so just shut the f*** up."

I stormed from the room angrily, dashing off to find Lucy and Edmund. I heard Peter and Susan follow; I rounded a corner to see Lucy clinging to the Professor and Mrs. McCready coming up the stairs.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables…" her rant was cut off as she saw the Mr. Kirke. "Oh, Professor. I'm sorry. I told them, you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright Mrs. McCready, I'm sure they have an explanation. But right now I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate."

He handed Lucy to Mrs. McCready, and nodded to Ed and I as we passed, following Lucy and abandoning Peter and Susan. Good riddance.

Peter's P.O.V.- EARLIER

My restless sleep was interrupted by Lucy as she barged into the room, turning on the lights and pouncing on me. "Wake up! Its there, it's really there!" she sang happily, and I groaned.

"Lucy what are you talking about?"

She beamed at me and slid off, content to sit on the bed. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, blinking away sleep. "Narnia, it's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

Susan entered now, tying her bathrobe around herself. "Oh, you've just been dreaming Lucy." She admonished gently.

I turned to see Ed leaning against my doorframe, his dark brown hair tousled with sleep. "Wassagoing on?" he yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

I stared suspiciously at his chest; thin white lines criss-crossed the muscled plane, and I blinked in confusion. Since when did Ed have muscles like that? And where did he get all those scars.

I heard Lucy call Teresa's name and literally felt my mouth drop open as I saw my best friend. She was wearing a white nightgown that fell to her knees. It had thin straps holding it up and a slightly immodest neckline. It clung to her in all the right ways, outlining her woman figure. Her hair tumbled in rich waves down her back, giving her a fallen angel aura.

She seemed to notice me staring, and shook her head, annoyed. "Peter, I know you can't get enough air, but please don't stare at me like that. It's rude."

I blushed hotly at the fact she had noticed my staring and pointedly turned away. What Susan did next was something I had never expected. "Listen Teresa, I've let you play your little game but enough is enough. There is no Narnia, there is no Mr. Tumnus. There's just you and your stupid lies! You seem to enjoy using Lucy as a vessel for your tall tales because she's too stupid and naïve to know any better!"

I stared at my sister in shock. Her pale face was red with anger and her hands were balled into fists. "Su-"I began, but Teresa beat me to it. She slapped Susan across the face, swore at her and stalked from the room.

I grabbed my robe and ran after them, only to round the corner and nearly crash into a group of them. Mr. Kirke sent Edmund, Lucy (who was crying fiercely) and Teresa off for some hot chocolate and beckoned Susan (who had followed me) and I into his study.

I sat nervously on a plush red couch, fiddling with the hem of one of my robes sleeves. Mr. Kirke patiently filled his pipe with tobacco and lit it, before he spoke. "You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my house keeper."

"We're very sorry sir, it won't happen again." I rose to leave, but he waved me down again.

Susan then spoke up, her voice suddenly timid. "It's our sister sir, Lucy."

"Ah, the weeping girl."

"Yes sir." Susan nodded. "She's upset."

"Hence the weeping." Mr. Kirke pointed out.

"Its nothing, we can handle it." I butted in, and he chuckled humorlessly.

"Oh, I can see that." I frowned at him and settled onto the couch again.

"She thinks she's found a magical land, in the upstairs wardrobe." Susan explained, and Mr. Kirke looked up, shock spreading across his face.

"What did you say?" he demanded, rising form his chair.

Susan and I looked at each other. "The wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside, and Edmund and Teresa seem to believe her." I explained.

"And I'm guessing Miss. Teresa did that to you." He nodded to Susan's face.

"Yes sir. She hit me because I called Lucy stupid and naïve."

Mr. Kirke scoffed in anger. "Well, that really wasn't a smart thing to do. Its obvious Miss. Teresa is very fond of little Lucy, and more inclined to believe her than her own sister."

"But, it can't be real. I mean logically it's impossible." Susan replied.

"What do they teach in schools these days?" Mr. Kirke asked himself under his breath.

"Is Miss. Teresa your sister?" he suddenly asked.

"No." I was slightly confused at his question.

"Is she like your sister?"

"I guess, to Susan at least." I mumbled.

Mr. Kirke smiled secretively at me, sucking thoughtfully on his pipe. "And is she something more to you, Mr. Pevensie?"

I went red and looked away, ignoring his chuckles. "Does Edmund, Teresa or Lucy usually lie?" he then asked.

"Well, no." Susan spoke hesitantly; I was still trying to control my blush.

"Are any of them insane, or mentally sick?"

Susan and I looked at each other. "No."

He sat back in his chair, a satisfied smile on his face. "Well if they're not mad, and they're not lying then _logically,_ you must assume they're telling the truth."

"But-"Susan began to argue, but he cut her off.

"No buts miss. They're your family while you're here, and nothing will change that, so unless you want to loose them," his bright blue eyes fixed themselves on me particularly. "Well, you'd better start acting like one."

"Yes sir." We mumbled.

After a moment, I realized we had been dismissed and I left the couch, walking slowly back to my room. Susan brushed past me and into her room, shutting and locking her door tight. I noticed a light coming form under Teresa and Ed's door, and cautiously crept towards it.

Silently, I turned to knob and peaked in; my heart contracted painfully as I saw what lay inside.

Teresa and Ed had made a tent out of a big blanket and the beds, spreading the remaining sheets and many pillows on the floor to create a comfy hollow for them. Lucy was curled up between the two of them, listening to a story Teresa spun out of the air.

I wanted so badly to become part of this that I knocked on the door. Edmund looked up and nudged Teresa. She too looked up and her expression blanked. I stepped into the room and shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Um…I was wondering…can I join you?"

Teresa and Ed conversed quietly, and then spoke to Lucy. My little sister smiled brightly up at me and nodded. "Come on Peter! Don't forget to shut the door behind you."

I smiled shyly and shut the heavy door behind me, shedding my housecoat and kneeling in front of Lucy. "Well, I suppose I should apologize. I never meant to hurt you, but it was just so hard to believe your story. I love you Lucy and I don't want to lose you, or Ed or Teresa any time soon. I'm really, really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Lucy smiled up at me and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, relishing the feeling of her in my arms again. "Love you Lu." I mumbled into her hair.

"Love ya Pete!" she chirped, settling back down in between Ed and Teresa.

I cautiously crawled over to the available spot next to Teresa and listened quietly to her story. When Lucy drifted off, she pulled the blankets up around us and turned out the light, plunging the room into absolute darkness. I could feel her shifting against me, and a moment later she pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"That was very brave to apologize to Lucy. Its something most 'real' men have a lot of trouble doing."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I smiled at her, even though she probably could see it. "Thanks Resa." I murmured.

She settled comfortably against me with a sigh and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, for they had no other place to go. When she just settled in deeper, I let my head rest on a pillow and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of lavender and the scent of the night (her shampoo, probably).

Only when her breathing evened out a moment later did I actually relax and began to drift into sleep for the second time that night. But this sleep was sweeter than the best chocolate in the world, because I had my Teresa and my family here. Sure, I missed Susan, but I could deal with her later.

Right now, I was home.

Well, that's Chapter 5. I added some Peter/Teresa fluff at the end, and I'm sorry if Susan's behavior seemed out of line. Understand she's worried about her sister, brother and friend's mental state of mind, and was so scared it came out as anger. She didn't know what she was saying, but trust me they all make up in the end.

So REVIEW!!!!

_**~Winter's Black Chill**_


	6. Chapter 6: Through the WardrobeAgain

11

**Disclaimer: **My name is not C. S. Lewis, so I don't own Narnia.

**  
Summary: **Chapter one peoples.**  
**

**A/N:** Hey y'all! This is Chapter 6 up and running! And please people, review. I have hardly any and no offense, but it's getting entirely boring just writing and getting no feed-back. Thanks to all who have reviewed or added my story to their favs. Love you all!

_**~Winter's Black Chill**_

  
Chapter 6:

Through the Wardrobe…Again

Teresa's P.O.V

When I began to rise from my deep sleep, the first thing I felt was a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist and a firm chest pressing into my back. I made a contented sound at the back of my throat and snuggled closer to the obviously sleeping mass, earning a chuckle from somewhere on my left.

Blearily, I cracked open an eye to find Lucy and Edmund staring at me. Lucy had a goofy smile on her face and Edmund just looked smug. I sat up in confusion, only to find Peter pressing his face into the pillow we had been sharing, his one arm falling into my blanketed lap.

An overwhelming sense of need washed over me as I took in his beautiful blonde hair and his strong, handsome face. Wait, what? I struggled to control myself, but despite my efforts my heart began to hammer in my chest and my skin warmed. Reaching out, I hesitantly stroked his peaceful face. An electric charge shot through me and I gasped, pulling sharply away and scrambling to my feet. "What the-," I didn't finish as Peter awoke, rubbing his eyes lazily.

"Hello." He murmured, tucking his arms behind his head and staring up at me calmly.

Butterflies raged in my stomach and the hot feeling washed over me again, only stronger. My voice failed me, but I managed to stammer out that I was going to get dressed in the other room and scampered out, my legs feeling like they had been turned to jelly.

I grabbed some clothes and locked myself in Susan's room, sliding down the door and taking deep breaths. Why was I acting like this? It hadn't happened last night. I heard great booming laughter accompanied by soft chuckles in my head and scowled to the ceiling.

'_And WHAT, pray tell, is so funny guys?_' I snipped, running my fingers through my tangles.

'_You are dear one.'_ Najah replied smoothly, and I could just see Nokan collapsing to the ground in a fit of laughter, his paws in the air and a wolfy grin on his muzzle.

'_Seriously, what's going on? What's wrong with me?'_ I demanded.

'_Ask Gabriel.'_ Najah advised and the connection went silent.

"Bloody Guardians; can't tell me anything." I grumbled half-heartedly as I rapidly got dressed.

After composing myself, I left Susan's room and headed to mine. Peter was gone, and I felt a sense of sadness overwhelm me. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts away, I proceeded to pack away the tents, re-make the beds and shove the chairs back into their positions.

Edmund re-entered the room and immediately collapsed onto his newly made bed, laughing his arse off. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "What is so funny?" I all but shouted.

"You are! I can't believe you went into mage-heat over Peter!" he collapsed into laughter again and I felt my face heat up.

"Mage-heat? What, you mean-," I went positively crimson as I realized what he meant. "EDMUND!"

He was howling with laughter now, and I marched over and slapped him upside the head. He stopped laughing and scowled at me. "Hey, I'm just speaking the truth. It's not my fault your se-"

"Okay, okay!" I yelled, covering my ears to stop his scientific rant. "Jeez, lay off. I get it; I'm in mage-heat."

He relaxed and folded his arms behind his head. "Okay, just one thing: promise me you won't try and seduce my older brother, at least not while I'm in the room."

My cry of "EDMUND!" echoed around the house as I began to chase him. He ducked into the library where Peter, Susan and Lucy were sitting.

"You are so dead!" I screamed my face crimson from embarrassment and anger.

"Oh save me Peter! Save me from the wildcat!" Edmund moaned dramatically as I chased him around Peter's chair. "She's going to scratch me with her claws!"

"You'll be more than scratched when I'm done with you Edmund James Pevensie!" I yelled, and we both darted from the room. He took the stairs two at a time and burst out the front doors. I paused long enough to shut them quietly before tearing off after him, not knowing the other three were trailing behind me.

When I was close enough I lunged and tackled him down, straddling his stomach and punching every available inch of him. "You dirty-minded, horny, testosterone-driven Seraph." I hissed in Latin, so they wouldn't understand me.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's horny, sis." He retorted as he pushed me off and stood, dusting off his clothes casually.

I snarled at him in a fury and stalked over to sit under a tree, my arms crossed over my chest, a full-blown pout on my lips.

Edmund stood there laughing his arse off (again), and eventually the other three joined us. Edmund and I had run around the entire house at least twice, and were now at the back. Peter, Susan and Edmund started up a game of cricket and Lucy and I stayed under the tree reading.

Or at least, Lucy was reading. I was to busy discreetly ogling Peter's exposed arms, toned from the hard core-body work they did in gym at school. He had made sure to keep up with training, and I was basically swooning in my mind as I remembered the feel of those arms around my waist. Oh, I was so gone.

The crash of a window broke my hazy thoughts and I was shocked to find a hole in one of the stain glass windows. We all ran to investigate the damage and found an antique suit of armor smashed on the floor, glass surrounding one of its broken feet.

"Well done Ed." Peter moaned.

"You balled it mate." Edmund retorted.

"Oh will you just-," I stopped as Mrs. McCready's voice sounded from a little ways away.

"The McCready!" Susan gasped.

I gave her an exasperated look. "Oh, way to state the obvious Su."

"Will you two just shut up and run!" Peter yelled, grabbing my hand and tugging me along after the others.

The spark of mage-heat shot through me and it was all I could do not to swoon. I let myself be dragged along as we ran this way and that, the McCready seeming to be everywhere and no where at once.

We ran into the corridor with the wardrobe in it and I felt a wave of magic sweep over me. My mage-heat heightened and my skin suddenly felt hot. Peter was still holding my hand, but now he released it and I ached for the warmth of the appendage again.

Edmund flashed me a knowing look as we dashed towards the wardrobe, throwing it open and dashing inside. We ran straight through into Narnia, where we gazed at the familiar sky in reverence. Susan and Peter fell out of the bushes behind us, staring around in awe.

"I guess Teresa wasn't lying after all." Lucy teased. "But wait, I thought I was too stupid and naïve to know that she was lying."

Susan gazed sheepishly up at her sister. "I suppose sorry wouldn't quiet cover it."

Lucy shook her head. "But that might!" she yelled as she chucked a snowball at Susan.

That started an all-out snowball war, in which Edmund hoisted me up and chucked me in a snow bank. "Ed!" I shrieked, hopping out and shivering from the wet. "That went down my shirt!!!!!"

Edmund once again roared with laughter, and I kicked snow at him. Peter came up and handed me a warm coat. I thankfully took it, careful not to brush skin with him, lest my mage-heat be induced again.

After coats had been handed out, Lucy began to lead the way to Mr. Tumnus', where it had evidently been decided was our destination. I dropped behind with Edmund, whose face was serious. "We have to go back sometime. We can't be away too long or she'll get suspicious." He murmured quietly.

"I know." I whispered back, watching Peter's back as he led the way with Lucy. "But I don't want to."

"Tonight, we leave. We have to Thorn. For their safety."

I sighed deeply and leaned on him; he wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder and we walked unsteadily to catch up with the group. I saw Peter shot a jealous glare at Edmund and could swear my skin tingled. He was jealous of Edmund, for being close to _me._

I could feel Edmund vibrating as he chuckled at Peter's rather big green-eyed monster. The rest of the walk was silent as we listened to Lucy describe her time with Mr. Tumnus. Even though I hadn't really met him, I was beginning to like him more and more.

Lucy suddenly stopped and let out a gasp. I looked ahead to the small mountain in front of us and saw a rather large door hanging off its hinges. My nostrils flared and I smelt Maugrim. The scent was strong, and I began to fear that they were still here.

When Lucy took off running, I was behind her in a spilt second, wrapping my arms around her waist and dragging her back. She kicked and began to yell, but I clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the bushes, where Edmund had ushered the other two.

"Oh for goodness' sake, shut UP Lucy!" I snarled, caution making my voice a whisper.

She immediately stopped, her face shocked at my tone. I shoved her into Peter and turned my eyes to Edmund. "What if they're still there?" I asked.

Edmund looked grim. "We can't take the chance of them getting injured. One of us will have to go in."

"I will." I said immediately. "You guard the others."

I rose to go, but Peter grabbed my hand. "Teresa, it's too dangerous!" he was worried, very so. "I won't lose my best friend!"

I smiled gently. "Believe me when I say this Rey: I've been through worse."

Carefully extracting my hand from his (and ignoring the wave of heat washing over me) I crept towards the house and vanished inside.

The stench of spilt blood and sweaty wolves stung my scent glands and I coughed into my hand. My mage-vision kicked in and I saw nothing out of the ordinary. "All clear." I shouted, knowing there wasn't anything in the surrounding forest.

The other appeared a moment later, Edmund still having a firm grasp on Lucy. Her face fell as she took in the damage. Chairs were over-turned, books ripped, and ashes from the fireplace flung everywhere.

Peter took a step forwards and a sharp crack was heard. When he moved his foot, we found a picture of what appeared to be Mr. Tumnus' father, with a bloody paw print stamped on it. I felt bile rise in my throat and I swallowed it down with difficulty.

"Who would do such a thing?" Lucy wondered sadly, her young face overwhelmed with sorrow.

Peter tore an old, yellowed piece of parchment off of a beam and began to read. "_The faun Tumnus is hereby under arrest for fraternizing with humans and committing treason against her Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia. _

_Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police_

_Long live the Queen." _

Peter passed around the paper; I stood of to the side, staring into space. A warm hand and flash of mage-heat told me Peter was behind me. I turned, meeting his worried blue eyes. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I murmured.

He squeezed my shoulder once and returned to the others. Susan was looking extremely frazzled. "Okay, now we really should go back."

"But we can't!" Lucy cried. "We have to help Mr. Tumnus!"

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan argued.

"You don't understand! I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me." Lucy was close to tears, and I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly.

"Well, we could call the police." Peter offered.

Susan immediately shot down his idea. "These are the police!" She waved the paper in his face.

"Hey, at least he's trying!" I snapped.

Peter shot me a grateful look, and our bickering was cut short by a 'Psst!' coming from outside. I peered out and saw a friendly-looking cardinal sitting on a branch, discreetly gesturing for us to come.

Susan stared at the bird. "Did that bird just Psst us?" she asked.

"Yeah." Was Ed and mine's only reply as we crept outside, towards the bird?

He gave us a look and immediately flew away. The others joined me, and we all jumped as the bushes rustled. I sent out a mage-scan and found it to only be a beaver, and, a beaver not wither Jadis.

While Peter and the other two tensed, Edmund and I stepped forwards, our heads held high. "Show yourself Beast!" I called out, my voice ringing in the silence.

"Teresa!" Peter hissed urgently, but a moment later a beaver popped out from behind a large, snow-covered rock, cautiously waddling towards us.

"It's a beaver!" Susan exclaimed in surprise.

I rolled my eyes skyward. '_Again with the stating the obvious!'_ I thought in exasperation.

Peter stepped forwards, holding his hand flat out in front of him and clicking his tongue against his teeth, like we would have done with an animal back home. The beaver stood on his hind legs and looked from Peter's hand to Peter. "Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what'chu want."

Edmund and I burst out laughing and Peter, looking very red, withdrew his hand, mumbling a quick sorry. The beaver drew out a hanky and looked at us. "Luc Pevensie."

"Yes?" she asked, stepping up. Ed and I sobered instantly, knowing what was coming. "Hey that's the hanky I gave to Mr. Tum-"

"-Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took 'im." Replied the beaver as he handed her back the hanky.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked, folding up the hanky and tucking it into her coat.

The beaver looked around. "Further in." he whispered, waddling back to the boulder and vanishing from sight.

Lucy, Peter, Edmund and I went to follow, but Susan held us back. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"He said he knows the Faun." Peter replied, as if that was the most obvious thing (which it was).

"He's a Beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan exclaimed shrilly.

"In case you haven't noticed sis, we aren't exactly in our world anymore. The rules we had back home don't apply here, so it's best you forget them and move on." Ed suggested, as we began walking again.

Susan huffed and followed us grudgingly, her arms folded over her chest. I jogged up to walk beside Peter, just wanting to be near him. After a moment, I spoke. "That was very brave of you to do that."

He stared at me quizzically. "Do what?" he asked.

'_Damn, he looks so cute when he's confused.'_ I thought in appreciation, before answering him. "Protecting the others. It could have been something worse than a beaver, and yet you still put yourself in harms way. It was very brave of you."

He went crimson and smiled. I returned the gesture and we walked in silence the rest of the way to the Beaver's Dam. In the middle of a frozen lake stood the cozy-looking beaver dam. Smoke curled from the tiny chimney and lights shone out across the darkening snow, casting a rusty looking glow across the ground.

"Look's like the old girl's got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Oh it's lovely!" Lucy exclaimed.

Mr. Beaver puffed up with pride. "It ain't quite finished yet. Still got a little bit to do, but it will look right when it's finished." Despite his words, you could tell he was very proud of his home.

A female beaver came out, her paws on her furry hips. "Beaver is that you? If I find out you've been out with Badger again, I-" She stopped short as we came into view.

"Oh, oh those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!" She clapped her paws together and smiled broadly up at us. Suddenly, she began to frantically flatten her fur.

"Look at me? You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?" she huffed.

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would 'ave helped." Mr. Beaver responded cheekily.

We all chuckled a bit at that. Mrs. Beaver ushered us into the house, rambling on about being in civilized company. Ed and I paused before we entered, looking at the twin mountains where her house (our home) resided.

Mr. Beaver narrowed his eyes suspiciously at us. "Enjoying the scenery are we?" he questioned darkly.

Ed and I scrambled into the house, Mr. Beaver following us. He took a seat at the table, while Ed and I sat on some small stairs –there wasn't any more room at the table-.

They began a discussion about Tumnus, to which Ed and I tuned out until Mr. Beaver mentioned our home. "Oh, they'll be takin' him to the Witch's House. And you know what they say about that place. There's few that walk in those gates that come out again."

Lucy's face fell and Mrs. Beaver placed a plate of fish and chips (literally) before Lucy. "Fish and chips? Oh, but there's hope dear. Lots of hope." She reassured Lucy.

Mr. Beaver choked on whatever he had been drinking. "Oh there's a right bit more than hope!" he leaned forwards comparatively. "Aslan is on the move."

I looked at Ed as a warm feeling stole through me, for once not from mage-heat. Aslan. The true King. With that warmth came sadness, for I knew I would never get to truly be his Childe. I was a Daughter of the Moon, Queen of the Night. He was King of the Sun, Ruler of the Day. I could never be his Childe.

"Who's Aslan?" Peter asked quizzically.

Mr. Beaver began to laugh. "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter."

At their confused looks, he paused. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long!" Peter exclaimed, offended.

"Look," Mr. Beaver began. "The Secret police, Tumnus' arrest, its all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan glared at him.

"No not blaming, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver clarified- not.

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver seemed restless.

'_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paraval in throne._

_The evil time will be over and done.'_

"That doesn't really rhyme." Susan huffed, and Mr. Beaver groaned.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't- you're kind of missing the point!" he yelled.

Mrs. Beaver placed a calming arm on her husband's shoulder. "it has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will come and restore peace to Narnia."

Edmund suddenly grabbed my arm, and I knew it was time. We quietly exited the little dam, leaving our coats behind. Before I left, I unhooked my necklace and left it on my coat. Peter's locket glimmered and I felt my heart tear inside of me. "Its for the best." I murmured, so quietly no one could here me, before slipping out into the snow.

Edmund had already dispelled his glamour, and I tapped mine, letting the magic envelope me and peal away the mask I had around my body. My hair flowed free of its bindings and my silver cloak fluttered in the breeze.

Gabriel wore silver clothes and a black cape; I was the opposite. I smiled sadly at him as we traveled swiftly from the little dam, stopping in a clearing. A moment later, 4 wolves, a white tiger, a snow leopard and two horses appeared, their pelts shining in the moonlight.

"Rani!" I exclaimed, kneeling and hugging the white tiger, my second in command for our Guard/Army.

"My Lady." She purred, rubbing her face against mine. "We must make haste, before her Majesty becomes suspicious. We have managed to keep her unawares, but I do not think we can hold out for long."

I nodded and vaulted aboard Kiana, my white mare. She nickered a greeting and set off at a gallop. Phillip, Gabriel's horse, followed at my side. Rani was running at my side and Leo, the snow leopard, followed at Gabriel's side.

The 4 wolves flanked out around us as we thundered across the tundra towards our home. Gabriel's wings rustled restlessly as he charged ahead. I broke rank and wheeled Kiana around, facing the mountain from which we had come. 4 figures on the top sent my heart crashing down again, and with a broken heart I allowed Kiana to resume our course, entering the gate just before it closed behind me.

Gabriel was giving his report, and, knowing he'd cover for me, and dismounted and walked slowly to my room. Once inside, I sat on the edge of the bed, before sliding of and kneeling, my arms wrapped around my middle. Tears gushed hot and warm down my cheek and only my sobs and soft word broke the silence.

"Peter."

Well, there's another chapter. I'm sorry if it's a little bit confusing, but I tried to add some Peter/Teresa fluff, in case some of you thought she'd get together with Ed.

If you did think that, I have one thing to say: THEY'RE TWINS! That'd be kind of weird to like your twin, although I don't mind incest or slash. There will be none of that in this particular story. ;P

_**~Winter's Black Chill**_


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Faith

8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia. Sorry peoples.

**Summary:** Peter and his best friend fall in love. It can't get much simpler than that.

**A/N:** This chapter is mainly in Peter's point of view, just so's ya know. It'll start at the end of the previous chapter, when Thorn/Teresa left, and end…whenever.  
_**  
~Winter's Black Chill**_

**  
**Chapter Seven:

Finding Faith

  
Peter's P.O.V  
  
"And you think we're the ones?" I asked incredulously.

Mr. Beaver nodded. "The 4 rulers will all be related. That's you four. You're gonna save us from the Witch."

I stared at him. "But there are 5 of us. Teresa…." I turned around, but Teresa was gone. And so was Edmund.

"What the-," I began, but Mr. Beaver cut me off.

"Has Edmund or Teresa ever been to Narnia before?" he asked darkly.

Lucy looked puzzled but nodded. "Yes. The first time I went into Narnia, I met Mr. Tumnus. When I was going home, I found Teresa and Edmund standing in the trees that hid the wardrobe. I mentioned how wonderful and beautiful Narnia was but…." Her brow furrowed. "They didn't seem to agree."

Mr. Beaver swore under his breath, earning him a scolding from Mrs. Beaver. "Kids, grab your coats. Maybe we can still catch them before it's too late."

Susan and Lucy already had their coats on, and as I grabbed mine, something fell off of it will a dull clink of metal on stone. I shoved my coat on and reached down, grabbing the piece of metal and stuffing it in my pocket.

We dashed out of the dam, following the tracks Teresa and Ed left that got larger as soon as we were a little ways away from the dam._ 'What in the world?'_ I thought as we charged up a steep hill; the deep snow soon had my pant legs soaked from the knee down, despite the heavy coat.

"Hurry!" I yelled back to the others, trying to pick up my pace. There was not a snowball's chance in hell that I was going to loose my best friend or my baby brother to some self-titled 'Queen.'

A great deal of huffing and puffing later, we arrived on the top of the cliff, and what I saw stole my breath away. The full moon glittered down upon a vast expanse of white, turning the snow into glittering diamonds. The frozen trees cast shadows on the great tundra, and at the center a tall castle made of ice stood imposingly, as daunting as it was terrifying.

Mr. Beaver's growl alerted me to the 8 black figures pounding across the tundra. Four wolves flanked two people on horseback; one with wings and the other with long, flowing dark red hair that seemed to dance like fire in the moonlight: Teresa.

My stomach dropped as she broke away from the pack and turned her horse sharply, her eyes locked with mine as the animal reared beneath her. Edmund had gone ahead with the rest, vanishing inside the icy gates that slowly began to creak closed.

'No!' I wanted to shout, but my throat was stuck and I watched helplessly as she turned around and thundered into the gates that shut behind her with a loud boom.

My legs unstuck and I went to charge down and go after them, but Mr. Beaver stopped me. "No!" he growled. "Leave them!"

"Well we can't just let them go!" Susan cried angrily.

"They're our family!" Lucy cried, clinging to Susan's hand.

"Oh, some family they are!" Mr. Beaver snorted. "You don't know who they really are, do ya?"

"Of course we know who they really are!" I snarled. "They're our family, and we have to get them back!"

"They betrayed ya!" Mr. Beaver yelled. "They've been working for her for 6 years! They ain't got any feeling or heart left in their frozen bodies. We'd be better off without the lot of em!"

"Ed and Teresa aren't like that!" I protested.

Mr. Beaver let out a cold laugh. "Oh, yeah I forgot. They're not Teresa and Edmund any more."

Cold anger settled in the pit of my stomach. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"The Witch made them twins in a ritual that cut off blood relations with you three. Teresa and Edmund's their old names. They're now known as the Ice Prince Gabriel and the Princess of ice, Thorn."

"Well, she made them do it! They had no choice!" Susan snapped.

"Oh, they may not have had a lot of choice, but they didn't really resist either!" Mr. Beaver shot back. "They've abandoned Narnia and deserve to be killed like they've done to so many innocent Creatures!"

I lunged for the stupid beaver, but Susan held me back. "This isn't going to help Ed- Gabriel and Thorn." She hissed, hastily correcting herself on the names.

I scowled. "I lost my best friend once when I acted like a total idiot. I'm not loosing my baby brother _and_ best friend."

Susan stared at me sadly, tears pricking at her eyes. "Peter, we've already lost our baby brother. He's Thorn's twin now. He belongs to Thorn, not us."

I turned away angrily, stuffing my hands deep into my pockets. My hand brushed against the metal thing that had fallen from my coat and I looked down at my pocket curiously. Before I could pull it out, a sharp howl split the air. Mr. Beaver started, turning and running back down the hill, tugging as all along. "Run! It's the Secret Police!" he barked.

We all basically fell down the snowy hill, slipping and sliding until we were back at the dam. Mr. Beaver burst through the door, shouting to Mrs. Beaver that they were coming.

She seemed startled for a moment, before jumping into action. She began pulling various items from the cupboards, and Susan rushed to help her. They tied some stuff in sacks, while the rest of us stared at them in confusion.

"What are they doing?" I shouted. Mr. Beaver shrugged helplessly.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

The howls were getting closer, and my patience was wearing thin. "Only if the Witch serves toast!"

Susan glared at me, shoved the jam in and put some of the parcels in her large pockets. Lucy and I grabbed some too, but we all froze as barking and the sounds of the wolves clawing at the dam became apparent.

Mr. Beaver led us to a hidden entrance that led to a secret passageway, Susan and I lit a torch and lamp respectively as we crouched and ran. While we ran, Mr. Beaver explained where the tunnel led. "Badger and I dug this. Comes up right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mums." Mrs. Beaver seemed miffed her husband had lied to her, even though we were running for our lives.

I heard Lucy gasp as she tripped over a protruding tree root. We all paused as faint barking and growling drifted to us. "They're in the tunnel." Luc whispered fearfully.

"Go!" I shouted, and we quickly scrambled through the meandering tunnel.

We came to a dead end, and Mrs. Beaver groaned. "You should have brought a map!"

"Well, there wasn't room next to the jam!" He retorted, scrambling up and pushing aside a barrel that hid the exit.

I made sure the remaining pieces of my family were all out safely before I joined them. I helped the Beavers roll a huge barrel in front of the exit; I rested on it, breathing hard as adrenaline coursed through my veins.

Luc was sitting in the snow, surrounded by frozen statues. Upon a closer look, I realized they weren't statues. They were animals, frozen in place, their faces showing the terror they had felt in their last moments.

I helped Lucy up and gazed forlornly at the clearing. Mr. Beaver had wandered over to the frozen form of a badger; his wife rubbed his arm soothingly. "I'm so sorry dear."

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver murmured.

I realized with a pang that this was the Badger that had helped dig the tunnel we had escaped through. "What- what happened here?" I asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A masculine voice responded, and I jerked back, shielding my sisters behind me and turning to face the speaker.

A red Fox stood on one of the snow-covered houses, his bushy tail waving out behind him like a banner. Mr. Beaver growled and started for the Fox, but Mrs. Beaver held him back. "Take one more step traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters."

"Relax." The Fox purred. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones? So who you working for? The Witch or those two slimy traitors of hers?" Mr. Beaver taunted.

The effect was instant. The Fox growled at Mr. Beaver and jumped down, baring his teeth at the Beaver. "Lady Thorn and Lord Gabriel aren't traitors. They have sacrificed more for Narnia than you have ever even thought of doing. Do **not** slander their names in front of me. Because if you do so again, I will rip your throat out and feed it to the Secret Police!"

I stared at the Fox in confusion. What did he mean by that? The Fox seemed to shake himself and nodded coldly towards the barrel. "Unless you want someone else to carry out my threat very soon, I suggest you move."

The barking became louder. I spun around to face the Fox. "What'd you have in mind?"

He nodded to the tree, and I helped Susan up first, handing her the Beavers and Lucy before climbing up myself. The Fox had just finished sweeping away our tracks when the barrel was knocked away and several large wolves charged from the hole.

They circled the Fox, growling and snapping at him. To his credit, the Fox remained cool and calm. "Good evening gents. Lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me." The biggest Wolf growled. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're following some humans. Where are they headed?"

The Fox chuckled. "Humans, here in Narnia? Now that's a valuable piece of information don't you think?"

A Wolf lunged at the Fox and clamped its jaws around his middle, letting him dangle helplessly before the leader. "Where are the humans?" the lead Wolf growled.

The Fox stared at the Wolf challengingly. "Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still." The Lead Wolf smiled maliciously.

"Let him go Ghajan." A female voice barked, and the Wolf holding the Fox opened his jaws, sweeping into a low bow and flashing the whites of his eyes at the newcomer.

The other Wolves followed suite; even the Fox tried to bow from his crumpled position in the snow. A pure black wolf materialized from the shadows, her golden eyes shining like fire in the moonlight. She was a great deal smaller than any of the Secret Police, but her presence commanded power and respect.

"So, Maugrim." She addressed the Lead Wolf smoothly. "What is the meaning of this little…disturbance?"

"I apologize." He murmured, refusing to make eye-contact. "We are simply following the orders of Her Majesty: find the humans and-,"

He never finished as the new Wolf flipped him on his back and dug her paw in against his windpipe. Maugrim choked and spluttered, wheezing as he tried to draw air in. "I know what her Majesty said. But what she said does not include threatening a Fox for no apparent reason! Find those Humans; don't use your status to bully other animals, because I can have it taken away instantly, making you no more than a servant slaving away in the kitchens. Is that clear?"

Maugrim scowled at the sky. "Yes ma'am." He choked out.

The Black Wolf turned to the Fox, who lay in a crumpled heap in the snow. "Where are the humans headed?" she barked, her voice sharp and cold.

The Fox weakly lifted his head, before shuddering and letting it fall back down. "North. They ran north."

The she-wolf nodded and turned to the others. "Go. Smell them out. And don't make a mistake." She narrowed her eyes at Maugrim before turning and vanishing from the clearing.

Maugrim gave a barely audible snarl of anger, before turning to his Wolves. "You heard her. Go!"

The wolves scampered out of the clearing, and Maugrim turned one last time to face the Fox. "You're fortunate the lady was here to save your pathetic hide, Fox. But next time…you won't be so lucky."

With that, Maugrim left the clearing, and the Fox let out a barely audible sigh. All of us up in the tree waited a few minutes before slowly climbing down. Mrs. Beaver and Lucy immediately knelt by the Fox.

"Susan, dear, can you fetch some of the wood by the houses over there. I need to patch this one up." Mrs. Beaver motioned to the Fox, and Susan hurried away into the shadows, returning a moment later with piles of firewood.

Mr. Beaver set the fire up and lit it, casting a warm glow over the snowy clearing. Mrs. Beaver took a needle and thread out of one of the bundles; carefully, she began to stitch the Fox's wounds back up, ignoring his yelps and whimpers of pain.

Eventually, she sighed. "Oh, do stop squirming. You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

Mr. Beaver shuddered. "Worse day of the year." He told the remains of my shattered family, who chuckled.

I remembered the metal piece in my pocket and pulled it out. In the firelight, I could see a heart-shaped locket, exactly like the one I gave to Tere- _Thorn _back home. I paled drastically as I recognized the carvings. This was the locket I had given to Thorn back home.

Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I slid the locket over my head and tucked it into my shirt. I'd give it back to her if-no, when I saw her again. I tuned back into the conversation taking place, and was slightly shocked to discover the Fox was leaving.

"But, why?" Lucy asked.

The Fox swept out into a low bow. "It has been an honor Your Majesty, and a joy, but I must go. There is much to do in this time of war, and we must all prepare for the worst. I hope to see you on the battlefield."

Susan shook her head. "We're not planning on fighting any Witch. We just want to go home, all of us."

To my surprise, the Fox let out a dry chuckle. "You were related to Lord Gabriel and Lady Thorn, were you not?"

I looked down. "Yes. Gabriel was my baby brother, and Thorn was my best friend back in Finchley."

"Well, you'll have a hard time convincing them to leave Narnia before the battle. They told me themselves they plan on being in the front line." The Fox seemed to swell with pride as he spoke of Gabriel and Thorn.

Mr. Beaver's gaze darkened. "On who's side; ours or the Witches?"

The Fox scowled. "That is for them to tell you, not me. Now, I must leave. Oh, and King Peter?"

I started slightly at the added title, before I blinked. "Yes?"

The Fox smiled slightly. "Don't doubt your friends and family, or yourself. That is usually how people end up at war."

The Fox rose to leave, but was stopped by Lucy. "Won't you please tell us your name?" she inquired.

The Fox paused at the edge of the clearing, his warm honey-brown eyes staring into the young Queen's blue ones. "I am called Patronus." He replied, before he turned and left the clearing.

The conversation was non-existent after that, and eventually, everyone drifted into sleep. I remained awake long after the flames had died down. I lay on my back staring into the cloudless sky, my thoughts jumbled and hazy.

If Thorn and Gabriel had come here 6 years ago, then they would both be 19. They weren't my little brother and younger best friend anymore. I felt a pang in my chest as I thought of them, and reached under my shirt to finger the locket that rested on my breast bone.

"I'll find you both. I promise." I whispered into the night, before rolling over and falling into an uneasy rest.

I never noticed that above our little clearing, standing on a jagged outcrop of rocks, was a black wolf. Her golden eyes shone in the moonlight, and if I had stayed awake a moment longer, I would have heard her whisper her words into the darkness, before she vanished without a trace.

"I have no doubt that you will. Follow your heart, my King, no matter where it may lead you."

A cold wind blew the snow into small whirl winds, and her paw prints were washed away into the air, spinning and whirling in a wild dance in the sky before they too, vanished.

But I wasn't awake. So I didn't see.

Sorry this one was a bit shorter than what you're used to, but I was having a writer's block that I couldn't get past. Thanks for being patient.

Now, REVIEW!

_**  
~Winter's Black Chill**_


	8. Chapter 8: Those Strong of Heart

12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia. Sorry peoples.

**Summary:** Peter and his best friend fall in love. It can't get much simpler than that.

**A/N:** I am sooooo sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been trying to sort out my thoughts and I believe I've mostly gotten them in order. Plus I've had Age group nationals and Provincials for swimming, which is two really big, really long meets. They take a lot out of you. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter; I tried to make it longer to make up for the long period of non-posting.

On another note I received my first flame!!!!! To the person who flamed, you spelt 'writer' wrong. If you were referring to 'rider', as in a horse rider or a motorcycle rider, than yes, I am terrible at that. Check a dictionary next time. To all who reviewed, thank you!!!!!!!!  
_**  
~Winter's Black Chill**_

Chapter 8  
Those Strong of Heart

  
Thorn/Teresa's P.O.V**  
**  
I sighed and ran a tired hand over my face, twitching my ears to clear the dust off of them. It had been several hours since Gabriel and I had left the Beavers Dam, and those hours had been spent combing Jadis' rather extensive library for books on dueling and magic. On my third year in Narnia, my 16th birthday to be exact, I had come partially into my magical inheritance.

The years and days leading up to that birthday had been tense and violate. My emotions had run rampart through me and it had taken all of my self control to contain the powers flooding my veins. The pain the inheritance had caused had been like chocolate on the ice-cream.

No, I'm not insane. The pain was horrible, but the bliss that followed was like nothing I had ever experienced. My magic (which, I had later discovered, stemmed both from my ancestors and my affinity to water and earth) had finally semi-calmed within me, and for once I was in control of my own emotions.

Gabriel had gone through a slightly larger transformation than I. Being a full-blooded Seraph, his normally dull black and blue wings had flourished into a kaleidoscope of blacks, silvers, dark greens and a dark, burnished gold. His magic was and still is more violent then mine, and takes a great deal of practice to be reined in, but we both managed.

Now, covered in dust and numb with cold, I let my head drop onto the musty pages of the book, before reluctantly heaving myself to my feet and sweeping out of the library. My bare feet made no sound on the smooth ice, the only sounds coming from the rustling of my dark gold dress that swept along the ground behind me and my tail as it gently waved side to side behind me.

I climbed the stairs swiftly, passing through the throne room and down the elaborately decorated hallways, stopping at Gabriel's room. I raised a hand to knock, but ended up pushing open the door when he called for me to come in.

"Bloody Seraphs." I muttered fondly, sweeping regally into his room.

Gabriel had decorated the space in lavish, deep indigos and silvers; simple, yet elegant, everything he was and more. Said Seraph was currently strapping on his armor and swords, his golden eyes glowing fiercely in the icy glow of the castle.

"Do you have everything?" I asked softly.

Tomorrow night was the full moon and (in Narnian years) our twentieth birthday. This was the day we would come in to our full inheritance, the time when we made a blood sacrifice to Nyx, Goddess of the Night. The Ritual required several important aspects, and took place when we were most vulnerable.

In case you don't know what I mean, we had to do the Ritual naked, in front of the entire Silver Army. Yeah, it was that big. Gabriel and I were not uncomfortable at being sky-clad in front of each other. We had been injured enough over the years to ignore the defining parts of a male and female and concentrate on what we have to do.

Sometimes, we were too injured to help each other, so one of our warriors would help us. Needless to say, performing a ritual naked in front of hundreds of mythical Beasts wasn't to frightening. What we were afraid of was the Witch finding out.

If at any time we were discovered and the Ritual interrupted, then we would die, plain and simple. Our cause would be lost, our army slaughtered and our families blissfully unaware to our demise, unless she mauled our bodies and delivered them to their doorstep. She'd done it before, and seemed to get perverse pleasure in watching the families moan and wail in despair.

I shuddered, thinking of her twisted face, mouth leering and eyes sparkling with pleasure at others pain. Gabriel rested a hand on my arm and drew me into a hug. "It is time."

I nodded against his chest and savored the last feeling of safety I would probably ever feel. Then, I slid my mask in place and stepped away, nodding curtly to the Seraph. "Courtyard. 10 minutes. We'll Shift there and meet with the Silver Army at the Entrance to the Shuddering Woods."

Gabriel nodded silently and we parted ways, he going to the courtyard and I going to my chambers. My rucksack had already been packed; I never wore armor, I found it to be too heavy. Strapping on twin daggers and a sword, I took one last look at the room and left.

I met up with Gabriel a few minutes later and smiled slightly. He returned the smile before Shifting into his winged lion form. I smoothly transformed into Najah, my panther Guardian and we were off, clearing the gates easily and blending in with the shadows that stretched across the ice, running in great leaps and bounds.

In what seemed like no time at all, we reached the edge of the Shuddering Woods and paused. A single white wolf glided soundlessly from the trees, her icy blue eyes resting on both of us lightly before she swept out into a bow. "My Lord, My Lady. We are ready for you."

I nodded regally, and followed Truiaya into the forest, my foot-steps silent as the snow that fell upon us. The shadows danced over my face, and I kept all my senses on high alert for anything suspicious.

In no time, we reached a clearing, and I transformed back into my Human form. Slowly, I stalked to the top of a small rise and looked down upon the Silver Army. It was all those who fought against the Witch, but not with Aslan. We were the grey, helping either the Light or the Dark, before melting into the shadows.

I smiled and raised my voice slightly so it would carry over the clearing. "My friends, we are gathered here today for a special reason. Today is the day we throw away the bonds the Witch has tied to us, and become free once again. Today is the day we take back our freedom!"

Cheers swelled up from the crowd but were quieted as soon as Gabriel stepped forwards. "Comrades, draw your swords. We leave at once for the Seventh Lake, for we must reach there before nightfall tomorrow. Be wary, for the Witch might have now been alerted of our absence and of yours as well. Though I daresay we took a sizable chunk out of her army." A few chuckles swept through the crowd.

Before we had departed, us and our Army had taken the liberty of, shall we say, obliterating a few vermin crawling around the castle. I shifted into Nokan, and gave a toothy grin. Throwing back my head, I let loose a chilling howl, echoed by the screams, howls, roars and cheers from my army.

Above it all, Gabriel flew in his Phoenix form, piping out a haunting melody to our cry. I leapt off the ridge and thundered across the tundra. My wolves ran with me, along with the cats, centaurs, fauns and basically anyone else. The Minotaurs brought up the back, and Gabriel flew above us, still singing his song as we fled the clearing, leaving nothing behind but a faint whisper of what once was.

Peter's P.O.V

I awoke the next morning extremely stiff. Even sleeping on the thick coat did nothing to help my muscles from the cold. I groaned and stretched, hearing the satisfied cracks as my bones returned to working order.

Everyone else was still sleeping, but in a few short moments, we were all awake, dressed and ready to depart. I spotted Lucy standing at the edge of the clearing as we all packed up and headed over. "Something wrong Lu?" I asked softly, squatting down beside her.

She turned to look at me, fear shining in her eyes. "Peter, did you hear them last night." She whispered, glancing fearfully at the trees.

I blinked. "Hear what Lu?"

"The screams. Oh the sounds they were making it was horrible." She buried her face in my coat, trembling and I stroked her back. "Peter," she murmured into my coat, her voice muffled. "It sounded like they were cheering."

Something in her voice made my blood freeze in my veins. "Maybe they were cheering about Ed- Gabriel and Thorn's return." I offered.

She shook her head and drew back. "Peter, I think something awful has happened to Thorn and Gabriel. I don't think we'll ever see them again."

She began to cry silently and I comforted her as best I could, staring into the space above her shoulder. What if she was right? What if something bad had happened to Gabriel and Thorn? Fear began to engulf me, but I fought it down.

"Don't worry Lu." I whispered into her hair. "We'll see them again. I promise."

She sniffed and nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and going to rejoin the others. I stayed kneeling in the snow a moment, before I rose, dusted the snow off my knees and hurried over. We began tramping through the snow that was sometimes knee-deep and other times slippery and shallow.

We ghosted through the forest and arrived at a large cliff that overlooked an icy lake. Mrs. Beaver jumped up and down in excitement. "Aslan's camp and the Stone Table are just over the Lake."

"Lake?" Susan shrieked. "There's no way I'm crossing a big lake like that!"

Mrs. Beaver huffed in amusement. "Don't worry dear. The lake's been frozen for over a hundred years!"

I ignored the two women. "It's so far." I murmured.

Mr. Beaver snorted. "It's the world lad. Didja except it at be small?"

Susan pursed her lips at me and stalked past. "Smaller." She threw back over her shoulder.

I stuck my tongue out at her back and sighed as we began the tedious journey down the cliff face. I stayed behind Lucy the entire way so I could catch her if she fell. Luck was on our side as we all made it safely to the bottom.

The frozen lake stretched before us, and Susan sighed. "I can't believe it's so big. I mean, we're inside a wardrobe for Heaven's sake."

Lucy giggled as she swung my hand. "I don't think we're in a wardrobe Susan. We're in another world. The wardrobe was just a gateway."

Mr. Beaver chuckled. "She's right. And only those strong and true of heart have been said to be able to enter Narnia. However, anyone can tag along with them. That's how the White Witch got in."

We continued to walk across the frozen wasteland, and my legs began to feel like lead. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver walked on ahead, and I found myself marveling how fast they could walk…er, waddle.

"Come on, hurry up!" Mr. Beaver called back, and I gritted my teeth as I sped up.

It felt like forever when we reached the halfway point. Mr. Beaver had been continuously shouting for us to hurry up, and he was really starting to get on my nerves. "Hurry up humans! While we're still young." He yelled, yet again.

I knelt in the snow so Lucy could climb on my back. "You know," I said absently. "If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat. You can wear him if you want Lucy."

She giggled. "He is getting a little bossy."

Suddenly, Mr. Beaver called back again, but panic filled his voice. "Oh, no."

"Behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver screamed.

I spun around as my heart pounded in fear. A dust of white snow had been kicked up behind us, and the faint jingling of bells made its way to my ears. My mouth fell open, and I blinked rapidly as my breath made clouds of mist in the air.

"Oh…shit." I breathed, as I grabbed Lucy's hand and tugged her along.

"Peter!" Susan shouted, aghast. "Watch your language!"

I turned and glared at her, still running. "Susan, do you really think the Witch will give a damn about how polite we are when be beg her not to kill us? Now shut up and RUN!"

Susan paled and took off like a shot, quickly over-taking Lucy and I. "Sorry Lu, it's for your own good." I grunted as I heaved her up so she was draped over my shoulder.

"Peter, she's gaining!" she screamed and I gasped as I pushed myself faster.

"Quickly, in here!" Mrs. Beaver ushered us into a small cave hidden from sight as we broke into the trees.

I set Lucy down and scrambled under the overhang, pressing my back against the rock wall and holding my breath. Everyone was tense and still; I didn't dare gasp for air that I desperately needed, in case the crazy Witch heard us.

A shadow appeared in the snow before us and everyone stifled gasps. My heart pounded in my chest so hard I was sure the Witch could hear it. But then, she shadow vanished and we all quietly let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe, she's gone." Lucy whispered carefully.

"I suppose I should go have a look." I made to stand up, but Mr. Beaver pushed me down again.

"No!" he hissed. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!"

"Neither are you Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver placed a hand on her husband's arm, her dark eyes fearful.

Mr. Beaver smiled softly and placed his hand over hers. "Thanks sweet heart." He then turned and poked his head out, carefully scenting the air as he vanished into the sun.

We all waited with baited breath, for the Witch's voice, or a scream of terror, I didn't know. Suddenly, Mr. Beaver poked his head down, shouting at the top of his lungs. Lucy screamed and we all flinched.

Mr. Beaver chuckled. "You guys should come out, because there's someone here to see ya!"

His head disappeared and we all slowly exited the cave. I gaped openly at the old, white-bearded man standing before me. It was Santa Claus. Holy shit. I paused in my thoughts a moment. Wow, Thorn had really rubbed off on me.

A pang of loss shot through me and I shoved thoughts of her away. Susan tugged on my sleeve and I turned to face her. "Look, I've put up with a lot, but this-"

I cut her off, a warning look in my eyes. "We thought you were the Witch." I addressed St. Nicholas sheepishly.

He tugged off his brown leather gloves and chuckled. "Well, in my defense, I've been driving one of these," he patted the sleigh, "Much longer than the Witch."

Susan had that calculating look on her face again. "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." She mused out loud.

A shadow crossed the jolly man's face. "Yes, for a long time there wasn't. But when Gabriel and Thorn came here six years ago, they began to lessen the Witch's power. Now that you are all here in Narnia, you have broken the Witch's power. Her reign is coming to an end."

Dark silence fell over us, before he clapped his hands. "Well, now, I think this is a good a time as any to give you these." He turned and hauled a big brown sac out of his sled, and set it on the ground.

Lucy beamed. "Presents!" she shouted as she ran forwards.

St. Nick chuckled and pulled out a cordial filled with fiery red liquid. "The juice of the fire flower." He explained. Well, that accounted for the fiery coloring. "One drop can cure any wound, instantly."

Wow. Powerful stuff.

"And although I hope you won't be needing this," he pulled a small dagger out and handed it to Lucy, who whipped it out with flourish.

"She's a little girl, she shouldn't be handling weapons!" Susan hissed to me.

"Oh shut up." I hissed back.

St. Nick was still talking. "…battles are, ugly affairs." He finished.

Lucy smiled shyly. "Thank you, sir. I think I can be brave enough. Like Thorn and Gabriel."

St. Nick laughed. "Yes, Miss Lucy. Those are two of the bravest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You'll be lucky to have them with you when you defeat the Witch."

Lucy nodded in determination and ran back to me; I hugged her to my side, and ruffled her hair. Susan stepped forwards, uncertainty written on her face. St. Nick stood up with a bow and a quiver of arrows in his hands. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." He handed them to her, and she looked at them apprehensively.

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" she said.

Nick laughed. "And although I trust you have no problem making yourself heard, use this, if you are ever in a time where you have no weapons."

He handed her an ivory horn and she dipped her head in thanks, before scurrying back to us. I turned as he called my name. "Peter?"

I stepped forwards and stifled my gasp of surprise as St. Nick pulled out a shield and sword. "You will need these soon." He murmured, handing them to me.

I unsheathed the sword and marveled at its fine craftsmanship. "Thank you sir."

St. Nick turned to go, but I stopped, anxious to know. "Sir, the prophecy says only four will rule at Cair Paraval, which is Susan, Lucy, Gabriel and I. What is Thorn meant to do?"

St. Nick turned to me, his eyes full of sadness. "I cannot tell you, my King. Only Aslan may tell you. And it may not be what you want to hear."

He climbed into his sleigh, but turned and withdrew something from his bag. "These might come in handy later. They're promise rings."

I stared down at the two small rings on a delicate silver chain in my hand. One was crafted of fine silver with sapphires and diamonds set in it. The other was of strong gold, with rubies and topaz set in intricate patterns.

I nodded in thanks and stepped back. "Well, I best be off." Nick spoke, jolly and smiling once again. "Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years."

He gathered up the reins and flicked them. "Long live Aslan, and Merry Christmas!"

Nick sped off into the snow and I watched him go, before what he said set in. I whirled around, my eyes wide. "We have to go!"

"Peter, what's wrong?" Susan jumped.

"He said winter's almost over. Which means no more ice? How are we supposed to cross the river with no ice!" I yelled as I dashed to the edge of the ravine.

Below me, the frozen river raged, ice breaking off in chunks and bobbing away in the river. "We need to cross, now!" I yelled, grabbing Lucy's hand and making for the rapidly shrinking bridge of ice by the waterfall.

Lucy looked at the beavers. "Don't you guys make dams!" she inquired.

"I'm not that fast dear." Mr. Beaver held up his paws helplessly.

"Come on!" I cried as I dragged Lucy down a few steps.

Susan didn't move. "Wait, we should just think about that we're doing for a minute!"

I glared at her. "Damn it Susan, move! We don't have a minute. Or in case you haven't noticed, the ice is melting!"

She looked hurt. "I'm just trying to be realistic here." She defended.

I sneered. "No, you're trying to be smart, as usual! Now move!"

Susan moved without another word and we all slipped and slid our way down. I hesitantly placed a foot on the ice and jumped back when it shifted under my weight. "Maybe you should go first." I suggested to the Beavers.

Mr. Beaver stepped out onto the ice, testing it with his tail. The ice groaned under him and Mrs. Beaver sighed. "You've been sneaking second helpings again haven't you?!"

Mr. Beaver had the decency to look ashamed. "Well, here you never know which meal's gonna be you're last, especially with you're cooking!"

We carefully followed him onto the ice; Lucy shrieked as the ice hissed below her. Susan was muttering under her breath, but I ignored her. Ice fell from up a head, and Lucy looked up to see the Secret Police running across the top.

"Peter, look up!" she shrieked, and I felt my heart constrict. "Back, back!" I cried, only to find our way blocked by more wolves and water.

We moved forwards, only to be blocked by Maugrim and a few others. Mr. Beaver hissed at them, but one of the wolves jumped him and pinned him. "No!" Mrs. Beaver cried, and Lucy called my name again.

I drew my sword and pointed it at Maugrim, who smirked. "Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt."

"Yeah, you!" I snapped back, tightening my grip.

"Run him through!" Mr. Beaver shouted. "Don't worry 'bout me!"

"Leave now, and Gabriel and Thorn leave with you." Maugrim enticed.

Susan grabbed my hand. "Peter, maybe we should listen to him! Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding!"

"Ph, for God's sake, shut the fuck up Susan!" I yelled. "They stole Thorn and Gabriel from us! He's lying, because there's no way he's gonna give them back!"

Susan glared at me. "Look, just because some old man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"I have to be a hero!" I screamed back. "For Thorn, because I wasn't strong enough to protect her and I have to be strong enough!"

Lucy looked up and screamed. "Peter, the ice!"

I took my eyes away from the wolf and swore again. The ice on the waterfall was cracking, water gushing out over us. I looked at my sword, and then the ice. "Hold on to me!" I yelled and plunged the metal into the ice, just as the waterfall's covering broke.

Susan and Lucy grabbed onto my coat as I sucked in a large gulp of air. We went under and my world was plunged into darkness.

There was only water around me, as far as I could see. A wolf flailed past me, paddling desperately before it was lost in the current. The icy water stabbed at me like a thousand knives, and I had to fight to keep form sucking in a big breath.

Suddenly, my hand broke the surface into the frigid air, and my body followed. We were riding the current. I grabbed onto Lucy to try and keep her up as Susan screamed in my ear.

The Beaver's surfaced near me and pushed us over to the side. I staggered onto solid land, fumbling with cold fingers to make sure I still had the locket and rungs. Suddenly, I realized Lucy's coat was empty. Susan glared at me. "What have you done!" she cried, whirling to face the river.

"Lucy!" she yelled. "Lucy!"

I felt fear constrict my heart. _'Please Aslan,'_ I prayed, not knowing why I was praying to him. _'Please don't let me have lost my little sister. I couldn't bear it!'_

Suddenly a little voice called out through Susan's frantic screaming. "Has anyone seen my coat?"

We whirled around to see Lucy walking towards us, soaking wet but alive. I launched myself towards her and hugged her hard, kissing her head a million times. I shrugged off my coat and slung it around her shoulders. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" I told her fiercely.

She smiled and we turned to see Mr. Beaver appraising us. "Don't you worry dear? You're brother's got you well looked after." He beamed.

"And I don't think you'll need those coats any more." Mrs. Beaver smiled.

It was true. All around us, spring had begun. Flowers bloomed and grass peaked up from beneath melting snow. Even with the little bit I was seeing, I decided Narnia was beautiful in the summer.

We began to walk, and I fingered the locket again, my heart pounding with determination. _'I'll find you Thorn.'_ I swore. _'Soon.'_

And far away, Thorn smiled to the sky, knowing her mate was ready and willing to protect her, and missing her. And Thorn would be damned if she didn't get to him soon.

Again, I am so sorry it took so long to post this! I had a real writer's block and kind of lost my momentum, but now swimming's done, so I'll be working harder than ever at this story. So, please review!

_**~Winter's Black Chill**_


	9. Chapter 9: Rituals and Aslan

* * *

10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia. If I did, I'd be rich and famous. I'm not…yet. ;P

**Summary:** I changed it! It is so much better now!!! I hope.

**A/N: **Well, here's chapter nine. I should be posting more regularly now because I have a lot more free time. No swimming or school, yay! In answer to **lozzabum**'s review, Gabriel and Thorn are detaching themselves from the Witch, and will meet up with the others soon. But the ending is not what you'd expect...

So anyways, enjoy!

_**~Winter's Black Chill**_

* * *

Chapter 9:  
Rituals and Aslan

* * *

**  
**

Lucy's P.O.V

I can't believe Narnia is so beautiful! We were walking through the forest as everything bloomed around us, after leaving our coats behind. It was getting really warm out, and I was really enjoying the warmth on my skin.

Tall trees stretched above us, towering into the sky like castle towers. Sunlight dappled the floors, casting wonderful patterns over the forest floor. I smiled happily, but my smile vanished when I thought of Thorn and Gabriel. Thorn always loved the summer; she would have loved Narnia now. She would have only seen it in the winter, which was beautiful, but a harsh, cold beauty.

I sighed and ran to catch up with Peter. He was staring straight ahead, lost in thought. One hand fingered the locket that he had given to Thorn, the other swung listlessly at his side. I slid my tiny hand into his and he looked down briefly, a soft smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes, before returning to stare into space.

I swung his hand slightly, sadness for my older brother filling me. I might be little, but I don't miss the obvious. Like the fact he really liked and possibly loved Thorn. She had confided in me at the Professor's house that she had had a crush on him, but hadn't told him.

I wish she had.

We broke free from the trees and came across an open grassy area half hidden in a small ravine. We passed a beautiful cherry blossom tree and I watched in amazement as the blossoms flew to form the shape of a woman. She lifted a hand in greeting, and I waved back.

Up ahead, on an outcrop stood a man on a horse. As we neared, I realized it wasn't a man on a horse at all. It was a centaur! He lifted a horn to his mouth and blew; the sound drifted over the ravine like an echo.

We walked into Aslan's camp, and I nearly got whiplash trying to see all the magnificent animals! A bear and a dwarf worked together to make armor, while a faun hammered against a sword. There were great cats slinking about, and a number of beings I didn't even know the names for.

They all looked up as we walked through, and began to follow us through the camp. Susan gazed around self-consciously, a smile plastered on her face. "why are they all staring at us?" she asked.

"Maybe they think you look funny." I beamed up at her, and she smiled for real this time.

We soon reached the end of camp, where a heavily muscled, stern-looking centaur stood. We stopped before the tent and Peter let go of my hand and the locket to pull free his sword. He held it forward and spoke in a strong, clear voice. "We have come to see Aslan." He proclaimed.

I have never been more proud of my brother until that moment. He looked like a King, with the sun creating a halo around his head. The centaur turned to face the tent and bowed low. I turned around as the rest of the army all knelt respectfully.

Unsure of what to do, we kneeled, but I kept my head raised as Aslan exited his tent. He was magnificent to behold, and also quite unsurprising. The Great Lion was a golden color all over; powerful muscles rippled under his coat. His dark eyes gleamed with wisdom and kindness, and I felt a wave of safety wash over me as he smiled.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Lucy and Susan, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you Beavers. You have my thanks." He purred.

The Beavers smiled bashfully at each other, but all our smiles fell as He spoke again. "But where are the fourth and fifth?"

I looked into his eyes and I knew He knew where they were. He just wanted us to try and help ourselves by talking about it. In that millisecond, my respect for Him grew.

Peter rose and sheathed his sword. The rest of the army and us followed him. "That's why we're here sir." He replied respectfully. "We need your help in finding them."

"They…got a little lost." Susan supplied unhelpfully.

Mr. Beaver scowled. "They betrayed them your Majesty. They're the Ice Prince and Princess of Ice."

Murmurings swept through the crowd, but I noticed three or four animals did nothing but keep their faces blank. The centaur by Aslan stamped his hoof in anger. "Then they have betrayed us all!" he declared.

"Peace, Orieus." Aslan chuffed. "I'm sure there is a viable explanation for this?" He looked to Peter.

"It's my fault. Back in our home…I was too hard on them, and that pushed them to the Witch when they arrived." Peter looked down, fingering the locket on his chest. I placed a hand on his arm comfortingly.

Aslan regarded him kindly. "Peter, follow me. I would like to talk to you. Lianlia," He called, and a dryad appeared.

"Yes, my King." She whispered, her voice soft like rose petals.

"Please show our guests to their tents. I will bring Peter along later." He began to walk away, and Peter went to follow him.

I watched them go, and hoped Aslan could help Peter deal with the mistakes he made. After all, Mum always said we learn from our mistakes, but that we can't always see what we've learnt. Hopefully, Aslan would help Peter see.

* * *

Peter's P.O.V

I followed Aslan silently, my head bowed. I had failed to bring my family here safely, and now I was going to be punished for it. I noticed we had stopped, so I froze and kept my head bowed.

"Peter." He spoke gently and kindly. I didn't deserve his kindness.

"Peter, look at me." I looked at him and fell to my knees in anguish. Tears began to run down my face and I buried my face in my hands.

The weight of what had happened hit me like a train, and it all came out in the form of tears. Great sobs wracked my body, and at the moment, I let my grief overwhelm me, completely ignoring how weak I looked at that moment.

I felt warmth curl around me, and found myself burying my face in Aslan's mane as tears soaked his fur as I mumbled apologies to Thorn and Gabriel, to Aslan, and to Narnia over and over again. After a long while, I got control of myself and pulled back, scrubbing my face furiously. "I'm sorry I have failed you, Aslan." I whispered, ashamed of my weakness.

I heard Him laugh softly. "Peter, you have not failed me, not in the least. You have brought your family safely here, and grown stronger along the way. What more could I possibly ask for?"

I looked away. "I haven't brought all of them here safely." I mumbled.

I looked back at Aslan, who was looking out over the camp below. "Thorn and Gabriel are more than capable of taking care of themselves. Your destiny is here, with Lucy and Susan, but their destiny lies where they are now. They will rejoin us soon."

We both fell silent, before something flew into my mind. "Aslan, the prophecy about us says only four will rule at Cair Paraval, which is Lucy, Susan, Gabriel and I, seeing as we all are or used to be related."

I paused, and He nodded for me to go on. "But what happens to Thorn, sir?" I asked.

Aslan looked sad, and He shook His mane out before he replied. "Her destiny is bigger than yours, but rest assured, everything will turn out alright in the end. She will be fine."

I nodded in acceptance, and we sat side by said as the sun began to set, casting warm glows over the land. The sunset reminded me of Thorn, of her fiery nature and proud spirit. I hoped she was okay, somewhere out there. I gazed at the sun, and for the first time in a while, smiled a true smile. She would be fine.

Little did I know how wrong I was.

* * *

Thorn's P.O.V

We gathered at the Seventh Lake that night as the full moon rose high in the sky. Our army gathered on the shore as Gabriel and I prepared for the ritual. Being a creature of the air, his affinity for Air and Shadow was greater than my affinity for Earth and Water.

Carefully, I dipped my fingers in the black paint and began to draw symbols on Gabriel's chest, face and arms. They glowed briefly, before fading to black. I would leave him to do his lower body, and turned away as he shed his pants and undergarments. Just because we had seen each other naked did not mean it was alright to stare.

Slowly, I slid out of my dress and under clothes, until I stood perfectly naked beside him. A female faun came up with blue paint and began expertly drawing symbols all over my body. A cold wind whipped around me and I shivered slightly.

As soon as the symbols had been drawn, I bent down and grabbed my athame, or sacrificial dagger. The blade gleamed cruelly in the moonlight, and I felt a shiver of anticipation go through my magic. It was time.

Slowly, wings beating at the air, Gabriel rose up and flew into the middle of the lake, where the moon's reflection now sat.

I approached the cold water, letting it lap over my ankles. I breathe deeply and let my magic take over me; when my eyes opened again, they were pure gold. I stepped onto the path of moonlight, which supported me easily. My hair raised around me in an invisible wind as I walked slowly towards the moon.

I stopped in the center of the reflection, and raised my eyes to the Mother Moon, my Goddess. My mouth opened of its own accord and I began to speak. _"__Matris Luna , Elementum_ _Quattuor, EGO dico super vos iam , in Nox noctis of Estas Solstice , ut Pratus luna orior oriri ortus altus in divum. __EGO scisco vos utor vestri veneficus quod sapientia ut tribuo meus vox tergum ut meus animus."_

_Mother Moon, Elements Four, I call upon you now, on the Night of Summer Solstice, when the Mead moon rises high in the sky._ _I ask you to use your magic and wisdom to give my power back to my soul._

The wind kicked up as the trees all bent forwards. Waves frothed on the surface of the lake and the fire in the torches held by my people flared brightly. Shadows detached themselves and swarmed, vaulting over to take their place with the other elements, unknown to me and Gabriel.

Gabriel was chanting above me, and as he ended, we both began to chant, and halfway through, we switched to English. "I give you a blood sacrifice, so it may appease you and honor your wisdom!" I screamed above the howling of the wind, the hissing of the waves, the roaring of the fire and the whispering of the shadows.

I slid the athame down my lifelines, and let the blood drip down to the center of the moon. It suddenly glowed a brilliant white, and I lifted my bloody hands up to the sky as I spun around on the spot. Nokan and Najah appeared outside of me, and they began to dance around me, faster and faster until it was nothing but a blur.

I shrieked in wild laughter as the howling rose. Up above, the same was happening to Gabriel, only in the air. My markings glowed red as blood ran down my body. The magic had burned them into my skin, branded me with its own marks.

The elements appeared around me and began to manifest themselves. First, fire hit me and I screamed as impossible pain burned through my veins, lighting them on fire and filling my soul with heat. Above me, Gabriel echoed my cry of pain.

Next was water. It hit me like a solid wave, and quenched the fire burning in me. I spun around from the force of the hit as my blood froze. I collapsed to my knees as the pain raged through me like rapids, my breath misting out on front of me.

My blood flowed faster out of my body, but I felt my magic coming under my control. I was unprepared for air, which sliced through me like the athame. I was tossed this way and that, before it dropped me down hard on the surface.

I spat blood from my mouth, my eyes burning a brighter gold. I braced myself for earth, but was still bowled over as unimaginable strength filled me. It didn't hurt, which lulled me into a false sense of security for Shadow, the last element that I had not called upon.

It started slowly at first, a dull pulsing pain that I could ignore. Then, it got stronger and stronger until I was screaming myself hoarse. I clawed at my chest as the pain filled my lungs, leaving great bloody gouges in my skin. Above me, Gabriel panted with exhaustion and fear, for it seemed Shadow had completely skipped him and chose to come to me.

"THORN!" he bellowed, as I fully collapsed, twitching and jerking on the surface of the moon's reflection.

I arched up, my mouth open in a soundless scream, as blood welled up in my mouth and bubbled over. Najah and Nokan stopped their spinning and floated in the air as I arched again, screaming for real. Then, they disappeared inside me, and everything went black.

I blinked and suddenly I was floating in inky darkness, suspended in the air. I was still naked, to my embarrassment, but it wasn't like there was anyone here to see me. Or was there? The back of my neck prickled uncomfortably, and I spun around in mid air, vainly searching for the culprit.

"Oh, blast it all. I wish there was light!" I cried in frustration, and blinked in surprise as light flooded the darkness. I choked back a scream and wished I had never asked for light.

I was in some kind of dungeon with four familiar figures chained to the icy wall in front of me. Little Lucy slumped forwards in her bonds, bloody and bruised all over. The side of her head was bloody, as if something had smashed her head in. Her eyes were wide open and blank, and I knew she was dead.

Gentle Susan had been pierced with a thousand arrows, and her eyes too were open and glassy. I began to cry as I saw Gabriel, Strong Gabriel, dead with a sword through his heart. My heart broke as I saw Peter, his throat slit and eyes wide in terror.

"No! NO!" I screamed, stumbling forwards to caress Peter's cold face. "No! Please, come back! COME BACK!"

A hissing laughter emanated from Peter, and he raised his head, eyes alit with malice and hatred. "You did this to us! You betrayed us!" he rattled.

I reeled back, clutching my stomach in fear. "No! No, I didn't, I'm sorry, please!" I cried.

"It's your fault!" Peter cried again and again, over and over until I buried my face in my hands and threw myself to the floor. "STOP!" I screamed, and silence fell, broken only by the sobs that tore their way free of my throat.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the dead. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Gabriel's P.O.V

I stared in horror as my sister writhed and screamed in pain. Shadow was not supposed to come here! And why had it come only to her. I felt fear rise in me as blood bubbled from her mouth. Her guardians watched passively, before disappearing inside her. She laid still, her golden eyes open and glassy.

"NO!" I screamed as I bulleted down to her. Adrenaline filled me, pushing away the exhaustion and pain. "THORN!"

I landed on the surface and crept towards her. "Thorn?" I whispered, touching her bloody shoulder. She twitched under me, a breath catching in her throat. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be fine, to go together to Aslan! But she was dying on this moon, and I'd be damned if I let that happen.

I scooped her up in my arms and flew back to our group. "We need to go, now!" I growled, ignoring my nakedness.

Our Army moved in a flash, packing up quicker than I'd ever seen. In moments, we were on our way, with me sitting on Phillip's back as the ritual took its toll. The blood finally stopped flowing from my marks, and I felt my magic calm, soothing me and telling me it would keep my on Phillip should I fall asleep.

I gazed down at Thorn, the only one who had ever been there for me though it all. I tenderly brushed a lock of damp, bloody hair out of her pale face. She twitched again, blood slowing, finally, in its desperate attempt to escape her body. I gently wrapped her in my wings, hiding us both from the world as I caressed her face.

"Please come back. We'll find another way to do this, I promise. Just please don't die." I whispered as we rode through the night, faster than the wind, as if wings had taken up our Army and flown them to Aslan.

We arrived by morning, exhausted, worried and tense. Aslan's Army came out to meet us, confused at the sorrow that plagued the faces of the Army. I could feel Aslan's magic against mine, and I knew my family was there.

"Stop, Phillip." I whispered, and my old friend did as I commanded.

I unfurled my wings and at last rested my tired eyes on Aslan. I slid off of Phillip's back and fashioned clothes for my lower body out of nothing. Carefully, still clutching Thorn to me, I bowed low, my muscles groaning in protest. "My king, we are here and ready to serve You." I murmured softly.

"Welcome, dear Childe." Aslan purred softly. He opened His mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a high, keening wail from Thorn's open mouth.

I stared at her in alarm and fear as she began to thrash, tears carving paths down her bloody cheeks. "NO! Not now! Thorn you can't! Fight!" I cried, falling to my knees with her in my arms as realization shot through me.

She blinked once, her golden eyes shining with pain. "Gabe." She whispered breathily as her body convulsed.

I heard Peter cry out in alarm and call her name. Thorn jerked again, screaming softly as a long cut appeared over her heart. Blood spilled out over my arms, and I began to rock her, crying shamelessly. "No, Thorn. There is another way, I know it. Please."

She smiled slightly at me as her body jerked and thrashed without her command. "It is my…destiny." She gasped out. Then, she sucked in a large breath and went still, her golden eyes staring into the sky, glassy and fevered.

I stared down at her on horror, my eyes taking in her bloody, bruised body, and her still chest. She did not breathe deep; instead, she lay slack in my arms, cold and pale. Tears fell like rain from my mouth as our Army bowed their heads in sorrow.

They had known their Queen would have to go through with this. They had all been prepared for it, but it still came as a hard blow to them. Thorn rasped slightly as her breaths grew shallower. "You know…what to do…Gabe." She sighed.

I shook my head. "I cannot!" I cried out. "Please do not make me, Thorn!"

She trembled. "It is the only way." She whispered softly against me.

I felt numb as I drew my athame down my life-line and smeared the blood over her stomach, and heart. She sighed in peace and smiled dimly. "Now, Gabriel. It is numb." She murmured.

I shuddered as I raised the athame. Too late Peter realized what I was doing and he lunged forwards in rage and shock, but I was faster. Like lightning, I plunged the athame down into her heart, hugging her to me and crying as she arched up, convulsed and fell still.

Her eyes stared up into mine as the light faded from them. I began to sob into her shoulder, my heart ripping in two. Two of the dark phoenixes, Rathar and Kahra began a high, mournful song as they flew above us, mourning the loss of their Queen.

Peter kneeled beside me in shock, his eyes wide. "No. Thorn." He murmured, reaching out a hand to gently stroke her face.

Suddenly, he ripped her from my arms with a cry, burying her face in his shoulder, ignoring the blood staining his clothes. "You bastard!" he shouted as tears streamed down his face. "You fucking bastard, you killed her! She's your sister, damn it!"

"You don't understand." I hissed. "I had no choice."

"You had a choice, damn you!" Peter yelled, tugging Thorn away.

"Would you rather she suffered a horrible death, or died swiftly at the hands of someone she loves?" I snapped my magic flaring around me.

"I would have rather she lived." He rocked Thorn, glaring at me.

"Oh, grow up and smell the roses Peter!" I snarled. "You want to know what her destiny is. This is it! She was destined to die, so her blood could be split upon Narnia's soil, so Narnia could live and continue to be! She is the Keeper of Narnia! It is -was- her job."

I rose and turned away, furious. A soft sniffling behind me caused me to turn. What I saw immediately melted my anger away. Peter held Thorn close to him, clutching her hand to him. With shaking fingers, he slid a silver ring onto her finger and kissed it. "It's a promise ring, Thorn." He murmured to her. "I promised to find you, and I have. But I've really just lost you again."

He slid the golden ring on his finger and buried his face in her hair, shaking silently with sobs. I approached them and gently rested my hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but calmed when he realized it was me. I glanced Susan and Lucy, who were hugging each other and crying. I murmured apologies to them, before kneeling down beside Peter.

"You have magic." Peter whispered brokenly. "Can't you bring her back?"

I sighed. "No, I can't Pete. Magic can do a lot of things Peter, but not this."

I rose again and turned away. "Thorn's dead."

"And there's nothing I can do about it."  
**  


* * *

**Haha! Thorn is, well dead. Don't worry; this isn't the end- far from it! In case it's kind of confusing, Thorn had to die, so her blood could be split upon Narnia's soil. She is the Keeper of Narnia, which means she has to die in order to keep Narnia vibrant and alive. Every ten thousand years, a Keeper comes along and has to die by the hand of a loved one, so Aslan's magic is strengthened and Narnia can continue to be. But with Thorn, her destiny is way bigger than that. You'll see. ;) And there's some Lucy adn gabriel P.O.V for ya! Enjoy!

_**~Winter's Black Chill  
**_


End file.
